


Arranged: A Prince's Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mention of blood, Monsters, light Violence, mad king au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Prince Gavin wanted to do was marry Mad King Ryan, but here he is, married to a mad men in a kilt with bloody hands. Thank God for his personal knight and best friend, Michael, and the deal he made with his adopted father, Geoff. All he has to do is survive the next two months, which wouldn't be hard if his new husband wasn't so keen on trying to make their new union work. Why can’t life as a prince be easy?<br/>Follow the journey as Gavin learns people are more than they appear and true love doesn't play by anyone’s rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by the wonderful R (aka ryan-hay-i-wood-do-you Go follow her!)  
> Also read it on my tumblr at achievementgirl.tumblr.com/my-stories  
> Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated!

An elegant green carriage pulled by two white horses traveled through a dense forest on the Old Royal’s Road. Inside, Prince Gavin sat as close to the window as he could with a dark look on his face and his arms crossed tight over his chest. King Geoff, looking annoyed, was across from the young man with a shiny gold crown on his head. Queen Griffon wearing a matching gold tiara sighed next to Geoff, giving Gavin a pleading look. The boy ignored her, continuing to throw his tantrum he had started three days ago when their journey began.

“Gavin, please,” the queen said, “this has gone on long enough. You’re acting like we’re punishing you.”

“You might as well be!” Gavin replied, sinking farther into his seat.

“You’re selling me off to a mad man and you don’t even care,” The prince added, glaring at Geoff angrily.

“For the last fucking time, King Ryan is a smart, respectable man. You need to stop believing every rumor you hear or you’ll never be able to run a kingdom,” Geoff snapped, returning Gavin’s glare with a dark look of his own.

“He’s going to murder me the first night and you’ll have no one to blame but yourselves!” Gavin hissed, turning back to the window with an angry noise only he could ever make. Griffon took her husband’s hand in hers and squeezed it hard. Geoff looked over at her sadly. Gavin had only met Ryan a few times when he was younger, long before the other had been crowned king and rumors had spread of a growing madness in the monarch. Geoff and Griffon had tried their hardest to explain to Gavin that rumors were just words without any fact behind them, but the prince had been both amazed and terrified enough of the stories about “Mad” King Ryan to seek out the truth in the tales.

When the king and queen announced the engagement of their son to King Ryan, some people rejoiced while others feared for the young prince. The young man himself was anything but happy. He fought with Geoff over the subject every day, threatening to run away or burn the castle to the ground. Not that Gavin had anywhere to run to or could set stone blocks on fire, but the fights created great tension between the king and prince and weighed heavy on their hearts. Griffon tried to mediate, tried to explain to Gavin that the rumors were untrue, that Ryan was going to be an amazing husband and he would be happy, but her words fell on deaf ears as Gavin refused to listen. Now, only a few hours away from castle Haywood, Geoff and Griffon were running out of time to ease their son’s tantrum before the wedding ceremony.

“Gavin, look at me,” Geoff ordered, deciding to make a final attempt to help his son. The prince ignored, holding his arms closer to his chest. Griffon squeezed Geoff’s hand. The king gave his wife a look and received a firm nod. Replying with a nod of his own Geoff tried again.

“Please, Gavin, buddy. Look at me. Come on,” The king said gently. Gavin turned his head slowly, knowing that Geoff only said please when he was truly in need. Geoff held out his hand to the prince, smiling when the boy took it quickly.

“Gavin, my little boy, Ryan is one of my closest friends. We had lessons together and sparred with each other. He came to our kingdom’s aid when we called him and we answered his request for help. I’ve known him for years and I know who he is beyond what the rumors tell you,” Geoff explained, tightening his grip on Gavin’s hand when the boy tried to pull away.

“But,” He said quickly, causing Gavin to freeze, “you are my son. And Griff and I want nothing except happiness for you. So here’s the deal.You try, stay for two months and give Ryan a chance. After those months are up, we’ll come back and visit you. If you’re completely unhappy, we’ll figure something out. But, if you’re happy, you stay and rule alongside Ryan. We can’t call off the wedding. That’s not fair to Ryan or the two kingdoms, but we can make this deal and see how it goes. I’m just.....I’m begging you Gavin, please, give him a shot,” The king pleaded softly, studying his son’s shocked face. Gavin looked between his parents before settling on Griffon.

“You’re okay with this?” He questioned. The queen smiled, placing her hand over Geoff’s and Gavin’s.

“I’m the one who thought of it. We love you, Gavin. We want you to be happy, but throughout your life you’re going to have to take some risks. So take a chance, give this marriage a shot and we’ll figure it out as we go,” She replied. Gavin thought it over for a moment before nodding, giving Griffon a soft smile.

“Okay,” He agreed, “two months. Then you let me divorce him or whatever I need to do.”

“Or you end up completely happy and stay with him forever,” Geoff added with a grin, refusing to let it slip when Gavin glared at him.

“Whichever way it ends up being, we have a deal, correct?” Griffon asked, looking at her husband first then her son. Both men nodded in agreement.

“Good. We’ll be at the castle soon and you need to be dressed for the ceremony right away,” She announced, leaning back in her seat and chuckling softly when Gavin let out a groan, no doubt in her mind that he was thinking of the stuffy wedding outfit he was going to wear. Geoff laughed along with her as Gavin returned to pouting. The carriage soon grew quiet as the king’s and queen’s laughter died down, but the tension from before was absent, allowing all three nobles to relax. Gavin shifted in his seat before breaking the silence.

“Were you both nervous before your wedding day? I mean, you guys knew each other but were you still freaked out by the whole marriage thing?” He asked, glancing back and forth between his parents. Geoff sat back in his seat, seeming surprised by the question. Griffon nodded.

“I was terrified. In a good way. I knew Geoff was fun and more nontraditional like me. But it’s still scary getting married to someone whether you know them already or not,” The queen answered, looking over at Geoff with a kind smile.

“I think when I saw Griff walk down the aisle I realized that I had truly been in love with her since we were kids. I was still scared shitless of the idea of actually saying ‘I do’, but I’m happy I did,” Geoff added, leaning over to kiss his wife gently. Gavin smiled at them, happy for the love they shared. His smile vanished quickly as thoughts of his fiance filled his head.

“I wish I got to marry for love instead of this way,” Gavin muttered, waving his hands as if to demonstrate what he meant by ‘this way’. Geoff looked over at him and sighed.

“I know it’s hard for you, but we’re making the best choice for you. You just gotta trust us,” Geoff offered, wishing he could say the right thing to make Gavin feel better.

“But why him? I could have married Barbara? Or Kara? How’d you even know I fancy gents?” Gavin rattled off, giving Geoff and Griffon an odd look when knowing grins appeared on their faces.

“We’ve known for years. Ever since you turned 17,” Geoff replied proudly.

“You never gave Princess Barbara a chance when she tried to flirt with you at any of the balls, but you blushed for six months when Michael first became your personal guard,” Griffon explained.

“Huh, I didn’t think I was that obvious,” Gavin commented, taken back by the queen’s words.

“You kinda were. Plus we’re your parents. We know everything,” Geoff said, smirking at the boy. Gavin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t disagree. Geoff and Griffon were both equally good at figuring stuff out about Gavin before the young man had a chance to tell them himself. It helped save Gavin from explaining awkward things, like his attraction to men over women, but it also threw a wrench in the prince’s plans when he tried to get away with breaking the rules or lying. Geoff reached across to mess up Gavin’s already wild hair, bringing the prince out of his head. Gavin swatted at Geoff’s hand with a scowl as the king laughed.

“Stop picking on my baby boy,” Griffon ordered, nodding her head at Gavin’s grateful look while Geoff sat back with a small pout.

“You won’t be able to baby him for long,” The king stated, regretting it instantly when Gavin’s eyes widened and one of the prince’s hands started rubbing at his neck. Griffon shoved Geoff, giving him a frustrated look.

“Why do we have to get married today? Couldn’t we get to know each other for a few weeks then get hitched?” Gavin asked meekly, his shoulders starting to hunch.

“I wish you could, but that’s not how it’s done. There’s a lot of tradition surrounding marriages and as much as we hate tradition, too many people are involved to break away from it this time,” Geoff answered sadly.

“We’re sorry, Gavin. If we could, we would give you the chance to get to know him, but the other kingdoms aren’t like us. They expect it to happen today and-” Griffon tried to explain.

“I don’t care about what the other kingdoms want! It’s my life! My opinion and my thoughts should matter more!” Gavin interrupted angrily.

“We agree with you,” Geoff said quickly, cutting Gavin’s tantrum off before it could gain speed, “And I fucking hate it. I wish we could do it your way. I really fucking do. But there’s too much riding on this marriage. For us and our allies and for a lot of other people too. I’m sorry, buddy, but we have to follow tradition this time.” The prince slumped in his seat and nodded.

“I guess I understand. Tough choices but this will help our people, right?” Gavin asked, staring straight at Geoff.

“It will make things a lot easier for them, yes,” The king replied.

“Then it’s worth it,” Gavin agreed, “But traditions suck knobs.” Griffon laughed, causing Gavin to smile before laughing as well.

“They really do,” The queen said between laughs. Griffon and Gavin started a lighthearted conversation, allowing Geoff to let out a sigh of relief, thankful they had been able to stop Gavin’s meltdown before it could ruin their work after getting the prince to calm down. The king glanced out the window of the carriage, watching tree after tree go by. Slowly, the dense North Forest started to taper off, the trees thinning and the road becoming less bumpy. The carriage slowed down as they approached a tall stone wall.

“We’re here,” Geoff announced, cutting Griffon and Gavin’s conversation off. Gavin pressed himself against the window, looking up.

“It’s the Red Stone Wall!” He exclaimed, glancing back at Geoff who nodded before staring back out the window as they passed through. Beyond the great wall was a large town. The people stopped where they were and turned to the carriage. The young prince shrank back in fear at their eyes, hiding behind the curtains of the window. A townsman raised his hand to wave towards the carriage. Gavin came out from behind the curtain and returned the wave. Suddenly, a thunderous cheer broke out, making Gavin start in his seat in fear.

“Long live the king! Long live the prince!” The townspeople cheered. Men, women and children waved excitedly at the carriage and Gavin quickly started to use both his hands to reply. Geoff and Griffon watched with proud smiles.

“They’re happy,” Gavin observed, glancing at his parents with his brows turned down in confusion.

“Because today is a happy day,” Geoff told him, joining his son in waving to the crowd. Griffon reached over and pinched Gavin’s cheek lightly before doing the same. Gavin turned back to his window with a bright smile on his face as he took in the townspeople happy faces and loud cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’ed by the wonderful R (aka ryan-hay-i-wood-do-you Go follow her!)  
> Comments/Reviews are appreciated.  
> The story continues

“Breathe, Gavin, just bloody breathe,” the prince muttered to himself, shifting in his seat as he watched the crowded room. The dining hall was filled with tables covered in plates full of food and glasses of wine. People were sitting, standing or walking around eating, drinking and talking to one another. Gavin sat next to Ryan at a table horizontal to all the rest. On his right, Geoff and Griffon were enjoying food and wine as they gave their son concerned looks at his uncomfortable movements. Gavin ran a hand over his lips slowly, remembering the extremely short kiss Ryan and he shared. The Prince shuddered, reaching for his cup and draining it in one gulp. The sweet taste of wine helped muddle his mind while calming his nerves. 

“You should eat,” Ryan spoke up, turning to look at the younger man to his right. Gavin jumped in his skin, staring at Ryan with wide eyes. The king’s shiny gold crown seemed to glare down at the prince with it’s threatening spikes.

“I-I am,” He stammered, grabbing a piece of bread and shoving it in his mouth. A tiny smile appeared on Ryan’s face as he watched the Prince. Gavin barely resisted the urge to twitch under the older man’s stare.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The King asked softly, tilting his head towards the tables around them. Gavin answered with a quick nod before looking at his plate as if it held the answers to all life’s questions. Ryan studied Gavin for a moment.

“I’m glad it’s you,” He stated, a full smile on his face. Gavin refused to look at the King as he muttered a reply.

“I can't say the same.”

“Gavin!” Geoff fiercely hissed, “Ryan, he didn’t mean-”

“He did. And it’s alright,” Ryan cut in, his smile fading as his face hardened slightly, “I’ve heard much worse.” The King turned away from his new husband and scanned the room. Geoff gave Gavin a hard smack on the back of his head, causing the boy to let out a squawk of pain and grab his own crown to stop it from falling off.

“What was that for?!” Gavin cried, straightening his crown on his head.

“For being rude!” Geoff answered, glaring at the young prince.

“Griffon, Geoff’s hitting me on my wedding day!” Gavin protested, dodging the second smack Geoff tried to land.

“Geoff, knock it off,” The Queen commanded, giving her husband a disapproving look.

“You always take his side,” Geoff complained. Gavin stuck his tongue out at his father, jumping back and bumping Ryan when Geoff growled at him. Ryan looked over with an eyebrow raised, but a man to his left pulled him into a conversation before he could ask any questions. Gavin let out a sigh of relief as Ryan turned away again and leaned back in his chair.

Crash! A table suddenly turned on it’s side, knocking plates and cups to the ground as two men jumped at each other, their fists flying. People ran screaming and yelling as the guards reacted quickly, grabbing the men and pulling them apart. Gavin jumped in his seat when Ryan stood up. The king’s face was blank, void of any and all emotion. The room fell quiet as everyone turned to stare at the king. With a wave of his hand, the guards dragged the two struggling men over to the royal table.

“Explain yourself,” Ryan ordered, prompting both men to speak over each other as they tried to tell their side of the story. Gavin’s eyes were focused on Ryan as the king sighed heavily.

“Enough. You have ruined my wedding feast and I don’t care about your excuses. Guards, throw them into the hole for the rest of the week. That should teach them their lesson,” Ryan declared, waving the guards off. The men started to beg for mercy, but Ryan ignored them as he watched. As soon as the door to the room closed and the pleading men’s words were cut off, servants jumped to pick up the overturned table and clean the mess that had been made. Ryan sat back down in his seat with a sigh.

“I apologize for the scene. Some people are just uncontrollable at times,” he said, looking over at Gavin. The prince’s face was paled and his eyes wide in fear.

“What’s the hole?” He forced out, picking up his cup that had been refilled to the brim with wine.

“A dungeon no one wants to end up in,” Ryan replied simply. Gavin swallowed thickly before draining his glass again.

“You might want to be careful there. You don’t want to be drunk tonight,” The king warned. Gavin opened his mouth to ask him what he meant before his thoughts clicked together and he felt sick to his stomach. A servant appeared on the other side of Ryan and pulled him into a conversation, leaving Gavin alone with his horrible feeling.

“Hey,” Geoff said softly, touching Gavin’s shoulder and pulling his hand away quickly when the boy flinched, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. Ju-just nervous. For tonight,” Gavin lied, curling his hands into fists to prevent them from shaking. Two months, he had to survive Ryan for two months. At first he thought he would be able to get by without having to be in the older man’s presence, but after what had happened, Gavin feared angering the king more than anything else. If that’s how Ryan reacted to a simple fight, what would happen if he found out Gavin seriously didn’t like him? The question made Gavin want to throw up everything he had managed to eat during the feast.

“Ryan,” Geoff called, getting the man’s attention quickly, “I think Gavin needs to retire for the night.”

“Oh god, are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick!” Ryan exclaimed, taking in Gavin’s appearance.

“How kind of you,” Gavin snapped, cursing himself when Ryan’s eyes narrowed a bit at his words.

“I mean, I’m not feeling so good. My stomachs all...” Gavin started to make gurgling noises to explain his situation. One of Ryan’s eyebrows climbed his forehead. 

“Okay then, I’ll get Lindsay to take you back to your room,” He agreed.

“I want Michael to do it,” Gavin argued. Geoff let out a loud sigh as Ryan shook his head.

“Your knights don’t know the castle yet. You’ll get lost,” The king retorted.

“Michael needs to come with me. He’s my personal knight. I don’t go anywhere without him,” Gavin whined.

“You’ll be given new knights that know the castle and the kingdom now that we’re married,” Ryan replied.

“What!?” The prince squeaked furiously. A few people close to the table turned to look at the couple curiously. Ryan glanced at them with a deep frown.

“Alright fine. Michael can go too. But we’re discussing this tomorrow. Your knights are nowhere near the same level as mine and if they’re going to protect you, that’s going to have to be remedied,” the King said, giving in to avoid another scene. Gavin smirked triumphantly. 

“I would thank you, but you don’t deserve it,” the prince sneered, smiling at Ryan’s glare. Before the king could retaliate a female knight with long red hair pulled back in a complicated hairstyle appeared between their chairs.

“You sent for me, my king,” She said, bowing to Ryan with a smile.

“Lindsay, please take Gavin and his.....knight to our chambers for the night. Afterwards you can stand watch outside as usual,” Ryan instructed. The knight bowed again.

“As your command, my king,” Lindsay said before turning to smile at Gavin.

“Where is your knight, my king?” She asked.

“He’s over there,” Gavin answered, pointing across the room to where Michael was sitting with a group of Geoff’s knights.

“I’ll go get him. Please stay seated till we can escort you back, my king,” Lindsay offered, walking away before Gavin could protest.

“Lindsay is your best knight, right Ryan?” Geoff asked, receiving a nod.

“I’ll confess that she didn’t rank at the very top of her group, but her attitude is what I need in my kingdom,” Ryan answered.

“Attitude as in bloodlust,” Gavin muttered under his breathe. Geoff noticed and smacked him upside the head harshly. Ryan however gave no indication that he had heard the comment. Soon Lindsay returned with Michael by her side. For years Michael had been Gavin’s best friend. Even though the two were often seen fighting, with Michael yelling at Gavin as the prince ran around the knight, but they were as close as brothers. Michael’s armor was beat up from tournaments and he refused to replace it, claiming he liked how the dents reminded him of every battle he had fought. He never cared if he won or lost as long as he got to fight. He was fiercely protective of Gavin and Gavin was greatly attached to him. The idea of Michael leaving his side made Gavin want to cry.

“If you could follow us, my king,” Lindsay instructed, “We’ll take you to your chambers.” Gavin nodded, rising from his seat slowly. He grabbed Geoff shoulder and hugged the man quickly before moving on to cling to Griffon.

“I’m scared,” He whispered in his mother’s ear.

“Don’t be. You’re stronger than you think, Gavin. You can do anything as long as you believe in yourself. And we’ll be here in the morning if you need us. You’ll be okay,” Griffon replied sweetly, cupping Gavin’s face and kissing his forehead. With a small tight smile Gavin nodded and followed Lindsay and Michael out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’ed by the wonderful R (aka ryan-hay-i-wood-do-you Go follow her!)  
> Also read it on my tumblr at achievementgirl.tumblr.com/my-stories  
> Comments/reviews are greatly appreciated!

Lindsay walks ahead of Gavin with Michael trailing behind him. The new king was silent as Lindsay narrated where they were going, pointing out key landmarks to help him find his way later. Gavin wasn’t listening, too focused on the events that would happened in the bed chambers once Ryan joined him. Michael easily picked up on his wards nerves and tried to comfort him.

“So Lindsay, how long have you worked for Ryan?” He asked, watching Gavin’s shoulder hunch at the king’s name.

“About 4 years. Why?” The lady knight replied, turning to glance behind for the first time. She stopped at Gavin’s expression.

“Are you alright, my king?” She asked, her voice full of concern.

“I’m fine. Just.....thirsty. Will there be wine in the room?” Gavin questioned, an idea slowly forming in his head.

“I believe so, yes,” Lindsay answered, starting to walk again.

“But, if you need anything you can just tell me and I’ll go get it,” She offered after a moment of silence.

“Or he could ask me since I’m actually his knight,” Michael pipped up.

“Or that,” Lindsay muttered, stopping outside a large oak door.

“This is the room,” She announced, gesturing to the door, “After you, my king.” Gavin glanced at Michael, who shrugged, before stepping forward and opening the door. His mouth dropped at the sight. The bed chambers were huge, bigger than Gavin’s back at Geoff’s castle. A large king size bed with red sheets and black blankets took up a portion of the room while a oak desk and chair took up another part. The room was lit with a variety of candles and a large window that the moon shined through. Lindsay smiled at Gavin’s react, making a note to tell Ryan about it later as Michael let out a scoff.

“Someone has an ego,” He mumbled, smiling as Gavin let out a shocked laugh at his statement.

“Total ego,” The prince agreed, “It’s so big, you think he’s making up for something?” It was Michael’s turn to laugh as Lindsay scowled.

“There’s wine on the desk along with some cheese and bread,” She declared, forcing a stiff grin.

“Thanks,” Gavin replied, stepping into the room. Lindsay stopped Michael from following.

“We stay out here,” She explained, “No one can enter the chambers besides King Ryan or Prince Gavin for tonight.”

“Why?” Michael questioned. Gavin didn’t get to hear Lindsay’s answer as the knight shut the door firmly. The prince looked around the room. His eyes found the pitcher of wine on the desk right away. He strolled over to it, poured himself a glass and emptied it quickly. He started refilling right away as he looked closer at his surrounding. There was a marble fireplace close to the desk with the Haywood family crest carved into it. A portrait of a man Gavin didn’t know hung above it, staring down at the young king with a emotionless face. Gavin shuddered, deciding that the portrait would be the first thing to go if he was going to stay in this room for more then one night.

He took a sip of his newly filled glass as he wandered towards the window. He let out a sharp gasp at the view. Outside, the view stretched over the town below, which was illuminated with a thousand lights as the townspeople celebrated the wedding just as much as the nobles and royal families did. A small smile made it’s way to Gavin’s face. Back home he spend hours roaming through the village around Geoff’s castle with Michael. He loved meeting his people and hearing about their lives. He listened to their troubles, taking them to Geoff and made sure to try and resolve them as best as he could.

Geoff had drilled into his head that the people of a kingdom were more powerful than any king or queen. While the kingdom’s land was the body, and the rulers the brains, the people were the blood. They mattered the most. It was a lesson Gavin lived by. He hoped he could stop Ryan from his murderous way and allow the people to be happy like they were tonight, every day of their lives, but he doubted he could accomplish that in two months. The thought of the other king had Gavin drowning in his drink again. He headed back towards the desk the same time the door to the room opened and Ryan walked in. Gavin swallowed thickly as he turned away and proceeded to fill up his glass for the third time.

“Are you feeling better?” Ryan asked politely as the door closed with a click behind him. Gavin nodded before tipping the wine back to have an excuse for not talking.

“That’s good. You should be resting though. Since you’re not well,” The king suggested, waving a hand at the bed. Gavin looked at it and frowned.

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” He blurted out, the wine starting to have an effect on him and destroying his brain to mouth filter. Ryan stared at him in shock, his blue eyes wide as saucers.

“Are you going to force me?” Gavin slurred, setting down the glass with a loud thud and trying to narrow his eyes at Ryan but failing.

“You’re drunk. That’s just great,” Ryan sneered, “No, I’m not going to force you. I’m not that kind of person.”

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked, “Haven’t you killed like five thousand people?” Ryan’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he crossed his arms over his chest. Gavin started laughing suddenly, earning a confused look from the king.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“I’ve never seen a guy in a skirt look so scary. Jesus, I’m going to have nightmares,” Gavin forced out between laughs. Ryan’s arms fell and his mouth turned down in a sad frown. Gavin didn’t notice that as he continued to laugh.

“I knew Geoff had a slight drinking issue, but no one told me you were such a rude drunk as well,” Ryan commented, turning on his heels and heading for the door.

“Wait! Where are you going? Are you going to kill me!?” Gavin asked in a panic. Ryan let out a heavy sigh.

“I hope to all the gods in the world you won’t be like this every night,” The king replied, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Gavin stared at the door for a moment, swaying from side to side a bit, before slowly making his way over to the bed and falling face first on the covers. His crown fell off, landing next to him. Within moments he was fast asleep, dreaming of being back home in Geoff’s castle without a worry in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation so I didn't have a computer. Also, kudos and comments, especially comments, are extremely welcomed and adored.

Something hit the back of Gavin’s head and the boy woke with a start, letting out a loud noise as he fell off the bed in his panic. He glanced around the room in confusion as yesterday’s events came rushing back to him. His head ached for some reason, causing him to whine. A small laugh made him look over to see Michael standing with his arms crossed. 

“Nice to see you finally awake,” The knight commented with a smirk. Gavin tilted his head before looking at the bed and noticing a pair of pants laying on his pillow. 

“You threw clothes at me!” He accused Michael as he finally climbed up from the ground. His head rushed and he grabbed it with a pained expression. 

“You okay?” Michael asked, suddenly at the prince’s side. 

“My head hurts. It feels like a bloody cow sat on it,” Gavin complained. Michael snorted. 

“That’s what happens when you get drunk. It’s called a hangover, you idiot,” he scoffed. 

“I know what a hangover is!” Gavin replied sourly, “I just didn’t think I got that drunk.”

“You never think you get that drunk,” The knight replied, “Hurry up and get dressed. Geoff wants to have breakfast with you.” Gavin sighed, grabbing the pants off the bed. He looked down and at himself, noticing his wedding clothes were wrinkled and messy.

“Where’s.....you know who?” Gavin asked, looking back towards Michael, who had move towards the door to give Gavin more privacy. It wasn’t unusual for the prince to change while the knight was in the room. It was safer for the royal, but Michael always turned his back to make Gavin feel more comfortable. Michael shrugged. 

“Don’t know. He stormed out of here last night looking like he was ready to kill someone. What did you do?” the knight answered. Gavin was quiet for a while as he replaced his pants with his usual green jeans and tore off his wedding vest for his creeper skin shirt. 

“I told him I didn’t wanna have sex,” Gavin said honestly. Michael turned to look at him with a shocked expression. 

“You told the mad king, the evil, crazy mad king that you didn’t want to do him and he got mad but didn’t kill you!?” Michael asked, his voice rising at the end of the question. 

“Ummm, yes,” Gavin replied sheepishly. Michael started laughing. 

“God, you’re such a fucking idiot. You’re going to get yourself killed for sure if you keep this up,” the knight said, sounding a little out of breathe from his laughing.   
“He’s not going to kill anyone,” A voice said. The two boys turned to see Lindsay standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Your father wants to know why you’re late to breakfast,” She explained after no one said anything. 

“I was just about to bring him,” Michael snapped. 

“Oh yeah, and how do you get to the dining hall from here?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Michael opened his mouth to answer before realizing that he had no real idea how to actually get there. 

“How did you get here if you don’t know how to get to the dining room?” Gavin wondered. 

“I came from Geoff’s bedroom. It’s only three doors down,” Michael answered. 

“You have no idea how to get there do you?” Gavin asked.

“Shut up,” He ordered. Gavin gave a small laugh at Michael’s usual response when he didn’t know something. 

“I don’t want to keep Geoff waiting any longer. Let’s go, my boi,” Gavin suggested, heading towards Lindsay. Michael’s face and posture softened at the old nickname. He followed closely, glaring at the other knight over the prince’s shoulder. Lindsay turned up her nose at him before spinning on her heel and walking out. Gavin and Michael trailed behind her. 

The dining hall Lindsay took them to was much smaller than the one Gavin had seen last night. Only one table sat in the center. It was made of dark wood with wolves and lions carved into the legs and corners. Geoff and Griffon were sitting in matching wooden chairs decorated with red velvet on the arms. Geoff’s head turned when the door opened and the king smiled at the newly arrived prince. 

“Gavin,” He called, “Come. Sit and eat with us.” Gavin obeyed, walking over and taking seat across from his parents. 

“Did you sleep well?” Griffon asked, breaking a piece of bread. 

“Kinda,” Gavin muttered. 

“How did last night go?” Geoff wondered, “How are you feeling?” Griffon hit his arm. 

“Not at the table,” She scowled. 

“Nothing happened,” Gavin confessed. His parents turned to him in surprise. 

“What do you mean nothing fucking happened?” Geoff demanded. Gavin blushed, hating the topic of the conversation. He ignored his father’s question as long as he could, grabbing some food and eating instead. 

“Gavin,” Griffon said softly, “We’re concerned. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The prince sighed.

“I’m not hurt. Nothing happen, meaning nothing happened. I fell asleep alone,” Gavin answered, giving in to spare his parents grief. The king and queen shared a look Gavin didn’t understand. 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Geoff asked again. Gavin nodded. 

“Yeah. Tops. Other than a bloody awful hangover,” he replied. 

“You know we’re leaving today, right?” the king continued. 

“I know. I’m not happy about it at all, but we have our deal. You guys will be back soon enough,” Gavin stated firmly, reminding his parents of their promise. 

“That’s very true. We’ve also spoken with Ryan and Michael will be staying with you,” Griffon informed him. Gavin sat up straighter in his chair. 

“Really?” He asked excitedly. 

“Really,” Griffon echoed with a bright smile. Gavin let out a cheer, leaping out of his chair and running around to hug his parents. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” He cried happily. Geoff laughed, hugging back as Griffon continued to smile. 

“You’re welcome, buddy,” Geoff replied as Gavin went back to his seat. 

“I wish you guys could stay the whole time,” The boy admitted. Geoff gaved him a solemn look. 

“We know. But we have a lot of shit to take care of. You’ll learn that there’s lots to do when you’re in charge of a whole kingdom,” Griffon reminded him. 

“You really think Ryan’s going to let me help him do anything?” Gavin asked, giving her a disbelieving look. 

“You never know,” The queen replied with a knowing smile. Gavin shrugged, going back to his food. Their conversation changed over to Geoff’s and Griffon’s plans to take a trip to visit Burnie, Gus, and Monty. The three kingdoms were allies to both Geoff and Ryan, but it had been a long times since Geoff had visited them. That’s why Griffon and him were going straight to Burnie’s, leaving right after breakfast. Gavin had known about their plans, but he still felt his stomach twist in dread. While Geoff and Griffon were there he could handle Ryan easily. Without them he wasn’t sure how well he would fare against the older king. 

The meal ended too soon for Gavin. He clinged to Geoff’s side as they left the room. Geoff’s personal knights as well as Lindsay and Michael were waiting outside for them. They all bowed in sync to the three rulers before Lindsay stepped forward to lead the way. Michael’s face twisted in annoyance. Gavin grabbed his knights arm, pulling Michael over to him. 

“You’re staying with me!” He said happily. Michael’s face softened and a smile appeared. 

“I heard. I would have stayed behind anyway. No one keeps me from my boy,” Michael responded, nudging Gavin in the shoulder gently. Gavin smiled a bit, but he quickly remembered about Geoff’s and Griffons departure and his smile faded. 

“Hey, after Geoff leaves, you want to go explore the castle and find all it’s hidden passages?” Michael offered. Instantly, Gavin perked up. Michael knew him so well. Exploring Geoff’s castle and learning all its secret had been the pair’s very pastime. The idea of a new one to explore excited the boy and had lifted his spirits. 

They exited the castle through a large archway leading to a large courtyard. A wooden building stood across from the castle. Gavin could see a number of horses poking their heads out of stables, neighing occasionally. The green carriage from before was off to the right. Geoff and Griffin's bags were already loaded on to the back and the horses were hooked up. The king and queen turned to look at their son as their knights went to prepare to leave. Griffon pulled Gavin close, pressing him against her. Geoff wrapped his arms around both of them, leaning his head on Gavin's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Gavin whispered. 

"We'll miss you too," Geoff replied. Griffin nodded, her throat too tight for her to get words out. A knight walked over with an apologetic look. 

"We need to leave now to make it there in time, your majesties," he said gently. The king and queen slowly pulled themselves away from their son. 

"Goodbye, buddy," Geoff told him softly. Griffon repeated the same words and Gavin tried to keep his emotions under control as they followed the knight. Geoff tried to help Griffon climb into the carriage but the woman batted at his hands with a glare. The scene brought a sad smile to the young king's face. Michael appeared at his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Do you wanna watch them go out the gate?" He asked. Gavin shook his head. 

"Let's just go. Lindsay?" He asked. The girl in question stepped up to his other side. 

"Yes, my king?" She replied. 

"Can you call me Gavin?" The king wondered. 

"Uhhhhh, sure? If that's what you wish?" Lindsay replied, her words lacking confidence. 

"Good. Now I want to explore. Where's the library? And the kitchen? And the… hole?" Gavin rattled off. Lindsay gave him an odd look before taking him back inside the castle. Geoff and Griffin's carriage started to roll towards the gate, but Gavin didn't look back at it. He had to be strong. He had to get through this. His confidence fled when he saw Ryan standing in the archway. He was wearing his crown and kilt like he had yesterday, but his black jacket looked more worn in than his wedding one. A man with an orange beard was standing next to him. Lindsay paused to bow at both of them, receiving a bow from the bearded man and a nod from Ryan. 

"Did you sleep well?" The king asked, looking at Gavin with a blank look. 

"Yeah. I guess," he replied. Ryan nodded. He gestured at the man next to him. 

"Jack this is Gavin. Gavin, Jack is my head advisor and friend-" 

"Never heard of a mass murder having a friend," Gavin butted in. 

"Watch yourself, boy," Jack snapped. Ryan raised a hand to cut him off. 

"He has a right to his opinion. I'm not offended," he said. Lindsay gave him a sad look before glaring at Gavin. Michael stepped between them, sneering at the girl. Ryan sighed. 

"What are your plans for today?" He asked, glancing at the two knights, and then Gavin. 

"I want to explore the castle. Got a problem with that?" Gavin asked. 

"Not at all. You should explore. Get used to your new home," Ryan answered. 

"There's a lot Haywood castle has to offer," Jack pipped up. 

"They want me to take them to the hole," Lindsay admitted. Ryan's face turned dark. 

"Absolutely not," he announced, "No one is allowed there unless I say so." 

"Why not?" Gavin whined. 

"Because I said so. Go explore the towers. Or the hidden courtyard. Or the secret staircase. But do not go near the hole. Ever," Ryan ordered. Gavin crossed his arms, a pout on his face. 

"You're a mingy little spaff," Gavin hissed. Michael started laughing as Lindsay, Ryan and Jack shared lost and confused looks. 

"I'm not sure that's a word," Jack commented. 

"It's Gavin speak," Michael offered, "He made it up." 

"I did not! It's a real word!" Gavin protested. 

"No, it's not. Neither is gubbins or gub. But you use them all the time," Michael teased. Gavin squawked, trying to come up with a comeback. Michael simply laughed at him while Ryan rubbed his face, too confused to try and figure out the two. 

"Just keep them away from the hole," he ordered Lindsay quietly. The knight nodded obediently. 

"We have a meeting to go to, your grace," Jack announced suddenly. Ryan let out a breathe of relief as Gavin and Michael remembered he was there. 

"Enjoy your day. I'll see you at dinner," Ryan said, bowing his head before turning and walking away. Gavin stuck his tongue out at the two men, making both Lindsay and Michael roll their eyes. 

"You're like a three year old," Lindsay commented. 

"Tell me about it," Michael agreed. The two looked at each other with matching smirks before realizing and scowling instead. 

"I wanna see the hidden staircase first," Gavin declared, getting their attention. 

"Let's go then. It's this way," Lindsay replied, heading down the hallway to their left. Gavin followed happily and Michael crossed his arms before doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters are popping up! Kudos and comments are adored. I hope you all like this chapter.

Laughter echoed through the stairwell as Michael chased Gavin down the steps. Lindsay followed closely behind, yelling directions at Gavin try and help him get away. The trio had spent the morning finding and climbing all the hidden staircases. After that, Lindsay had shown Gavin and Michael the castle's impressive book collection in a giant, finely decorated library. The three of them had eaten lunch among the old pages before Gavin suggested they go explore the hidden courtyard. They were making their journey there when Gavin grabbed Michael’s bear hat off his head and took off running. Michael charged after him with a yell. Lindsay paused for a moment in shock before taking off after them, running down the steps. 

"Take the door on your left!" Lindsay shouted. 

"Got it!" Gavin replied, grabbing the door handle as he tripped to a stop, almost going down the rest of the steps. He opened the door and ran through, heading down a hallway. He rounded a corner and knocked into a wooden shield. His arms pinwheeled as he fell backwards, landing on his butt with a screech. Michael came around the corner a few seconds later and froze. He glanced at Gavin on the floor to the man holding the wooden shield in front of him. Lindsay appeared a moment after Michael.

"Oh. Hi, Ray . I thought you weren't coming back ‘till tomorrow?" she asked the man. 

"Got finished ahead of schedule thanks to Joel," he replied with a shrug. Michael helped Gavin to his feet before smacking him in the back of the head. He snatched his his hat from the king and placed it back on his head.

"Who are these idiots?" Ray asked, giving Lindsay a confused look. 

"King Gavin and his personal knight, Michael," she answered with a warning glance at them. Ray's eyes widened, looking at the two. Michael was glaring at Gavin who was making a pouty face as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Are you sure?" Ray wondered in disbelief. 

"They're not that bad," Lindsay replied softly. 

"Your majesty," Ray said, bowing to him, "Sorry for knocking you over."

"That's okay! It was more my fault anyway," Gavin replied. 

"It's always your fault," Michael commented. Ray smiled a bit. 

"You’re his personal knight?" He asked. Michael nodded. 

"I'm getting punished by the fucking gods," he answered, "I swear." 

"Michael!" Gavin complained, his voice going higher. Ray's smile grew brighter. 

"I'm Ray. Captain of King Ryan's knights. I'm a little bit sorry I don't have you in my ranks," he told them. 

"I feel sorry for you too but someone has to protect this idiot from himself," Michael replied. 

"You really shouldn't call the king a-" 

"Don't even try," Lindsay came in, stopping Ray from trying the same thing she had. 

"They're best friends. Michael can say what he wants, you won't stop him," She explained to Ray's surprise. 

"Just don't let the nobles hear you do it," he warned. 

"That's what Lindsay said," Gavin piped up, "What do the nobles have to do with Michael calling me names?"

"It's..a rather complicated story, my king," Ray answered. 

"My name's Gavin. Call me that. Or Gav," The king suggested. 

"Or a fucking idiot," Michael added. Ray laughed, starting to like the pair of friends more and as the seconds passed

"Ray!" A voice called, "Ryan wants you! Now!" 

"Coming!" The captain replied. 

"Sorry, your-Gavin, but duty calls. I'll see you guys later, I'm sure," he told them with a grin. 

"Bye Ray!" Gavin yelled as the knight ran out. Lindsay and Michael echoed him. 

"Secret courtyard?" Gavin asked after a moment. Lindsay smiled. 

"Secret courtyard," she agreed, pointing down the opposite way Ray had gone in. Gavin bounced off, following her finger. Lindsay gave Michael a grin, but got a scowl in response as Michael headed after the king. The girl shrugged before trailing after them. At the end of the hallway was a dead end with normal plain door. Gavin stared at it in quizzically. 

"Go through it idiot," Michael ordered from behind him. The king waved a hand at the knight as Lindsay walked up. 

"Go ahead," she insisted. 

"This can't be it," Gavin argued. 

"Just go through," Michael and Lindsay said together. Gavin stared at them for a moment. He shook his head and grabbed the door handle, pulling it. Outside a large stone courtyard led to a lush garden. Trees grew almost as tall as the castle walls, and flowers and shrubs surrounded them. Stones carved a path through the plants. The stone courtyard was bare and plain compared to the vast forest beyond it. 

"Wow," Michael whispered. Gavin nodded dumbly. Lindsay smiled at their reactions. 

"The courtyard is used as a private training ground for the king and the garden is his personal place to walk. Now it's yours as well," she explained. 

"Is Ryan in here right now?" Gavin wondered nervously. 

"He shouldn't be," the knight answered. 

"Let's check it out then," The king suggested, making his way through the door. The two knights copied him. Gavin ran across the stones, not caring much for the plain courtyard, and started down the stone part through the trees. Birds chirped in the branches while bugs flew past the trio. Michael swatted at the annoying pests with a scowl. 

"Do you like the garden?" Lindsay asked, trying to ignore the other knight's frustration. 

"I love it! It's huge!" Gavin exclaimed. 

"Gavin's a nature lover," Michael commented, catching a bug in his hands. 

"He always got lost in the land around Geoff's castle," the knight continued. 

"That was one time!" Gavin protested. Lindsay smiled. 

"The land around the castle and town is beautiful, but lately the mobs have been appearing more often," She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"Can we go out there?" Gavin asked excitedly. 

"What did she just say?!" Michael snapped, "Mobs means monsters. You'll get yourself killed!" 

"No one is allowed out there besides workers or with escorts. Even Ryan hasn't ventured out there and he loves the land," Lindsay explained. 

"Damn," Gavin swore, disappointed at the news. 

"But you have this garden," Lindsay pointed out. 

"Good point," Gavin agreed, grateful for the knight's attempt to keep him happy. The young king walked up to one of the trees, grabbed on to a low branch and began climbing upwards. 

"Gavin!" Lindsay shouted in shock, "Stop right now! You'll fall!" Michael sighed in annoyance, moving to stand under Gavin. 

"Don't waste your breathe. He's a great climber. You won't get him down," he explained, watching Lindsay nod in understanding as she kept her eyes trained on Gavin. The king slowly got to the top of the tree and poked his head out of the leaves. The sky above was blue as far as he could see with only a few fluffy clouds mixed in. He couldn't see over the castle walls surrounding the garden, but he could see through all the windows at the rooms inside. He turned in a circle, taking everything in. 

"Gavin!" Lindsay called from below, "dinner will be starting soon! You need to come down now!" 

"Come on idiot!" Michael added. Gavin smiled to himself as he started his climb down. Of all the things he had seen today the garden was already quickly becoming his favorite. Lindsay was also making her way to being his favorite knight, next to Michael at least. He jumped from a low branch to the ground, laughing when he heard someone gasp. He turned to Michael, who rolled his eyes before looking to Lindsay. The girl wasn't standing alone. Jack from earlier in the day was standing by her side with a tired look on his face. 

"Wha-" 

"King Ryan wants you to join him for dinner," Jack explained before Gavin could ask. 

"No," Gavin said firmly. 

"It wasn't a request. Geoff left you a letter with him," Jack replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Big arms Gavin observed with a frown. 

"Then give me the letter," he commanded, crossing his own arms. 

"Geoff left clear instructions. Only the king can give you the letter. So come along," Jack replied, narrowing his eyes. 

"Choose your battles wisely," Lindsay advised quietly. 

"Fine," he agreed. Michael patted his shoulder. 

"Follow me," Jack ordered, turning without another word. Gavin sneered at his back, sick of having to follow people but doing it anyway. They arrived at the same dining hall Gavin had eaten breakfast with Geoff and Griffon earlier that morning. Ryan sat at one head of the table, reading a stack of papers next to him. He looked up as Gavin walked over to the table and sat as far away as he could. A variety of food was laid out for them. Ryan had already placed some on his plate, but he wasn’t eating at the moment in favor of taking care of come documents. 

“Ray told me you spent the day exploring,” Ryan said gently, “Did you enjoy the castle so far?” Gavin shrugged, pressing his lips together and refusing to verbally answer. Ryan’s mouth turned down. 

“Geoff left you something,” Ryan went on, picking up the stack of papers and sifting through it to find an envelope. He held it out, rolling his eyes at Gavin’s narrowed eyes as Jack stepped forward, taking the envelope and carry it over to the younger king. Gavin snatched it out of the man’s hands while Ryan nodded to Jack. The advisor walked away to return with a wrapped package. Gavin ripped open the letter and started reading, his eyes widening. 

“He can’t be serious,” Gavin whispered. Jack set the package on the table in front of Gavin, causing the king’s mouth to fall open at the size of it. 

“All he said was to make sure you read the letter then opened the package,” Ryan spoke up, “I have no idea what it is.” 

“It’s-it’s-that bloody mong!” Gavin exclaimed, setting the letter down quickly before tearing away the paper on the package. Underneath was a long box. Gavin took the cover off it and froze. Ryan watched every move he made closely, wondering what Geoff did and what a mong was. The young man reached into the box and pulled out a new bow. Carved from dark wood with a strong string, the bow was unlike anything Gavin had ever seen. Also in the box was a quiver and a number of arrows. The quiver was green to match Gavin’s outfit while the arrows were dark black with arrowheads painted green. 

“It’s so...perfect,” Gavin muttered, sitting back in his chair with the bow close to his chest. Ryan’s eyebrow rose in surprise at how calm the other man was. 

“Geoff is famous for his perfect gifts,” he commented, tearing Gavin’s attention away from the new weapon. Gavin’s eyes narrowed. 

“Geoff is famous for being an amazing king and perfect ruler,” he replied, “Unlike you.” Ryan sighed. 

“Somehow I should have seen that comment coming,” he muttered. 

“You should have,” Gavin agreed. Ryan shook his head, looking over and waving his hand at Jack. The knight approached Gavin again with another smaller package. 

“What’s this?” Gavin asked while taking the new package. 

“A gift,” Ryan answered, “One that I doubt you’ll like.” Gavin was more careful in opening Ryan’s gift than Geoff’s, removing the paper slowly before opening the box. Inside a dagger shined. The metal had vines carved into it and the silver handle had green emeralds encrusted in it. It was beautiful and deadly. 

“A knife,” Gavin said, “You gave me a knife.” 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Ryan replied. 

“You clearly have a thing for violence,” The younger king stated. 

“Geoff just gifted you with a bow and you’re telling me I have a thing for violence?” Ryan asked. Gavin’s eyes narrowed. 

“My father isn’t a mass murderer like some people!” The younger king snapped.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Ryan asked in frustration.

“Doing what?” Gavin wondered, faking innocence. 

“Insulting me. Making sideways comments. What the hell did I do to you?” Ryan demanded. 

“You deserve insults! You murdered hundreds of people!” Gavin shouted. Ryan opened his mouth to deny it, but no words came. 

“You can’t even lie about it! Everyone knows what you did! I’m married to a mad man! A monster!” Gavin continued. Ryan seemed to flinch at his words. 

“You’re wrong,” He argued weakly, standing from his chair. Gavin’s shoulder tensed. Ryan frowned deeply before turning and leaving the room. Jack sent Gavin a dark look before following the king. Lindsay and Michael walked over to the table, standing on either side of Gavin’s chair. 

“That was mean,” Lindsay said sadly. Michael grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and shook the king gently. 

“That was fucking awesome! Way to put that motherfucker in his place!” The knight praised. Gavin turned to smile up at Michael. 

“It feels awesome,” He agreed, “Now sit and eat with me.” 

“Yes sir!” Michael replied, giving a fake salute before sitting down. Lindsay frowned before taking a seat as well. She was quiet through the rest of the meal. After they finished eating, they wandered through the halls to Gavin’s chambers where he said goodnight. Thankfully Ryan was still nowhere to be seen and the young king retired to bed with a small grin on his face, pleased that he had avoided the older man for another night and started planning to continue to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn a bit about Ryan's true past. Also, I love all the comments you guys have been leaving! It helps motivate me to write more! A lot is coming up! Hope you are all excited! Kudos and Comments are still loved! They make me so happy!

Gavin, Michael and Lindsay quickly fell into a routine. Gavin begged Lindsay to explore and she answered by showing Gavin all she could. The trio ran around the castle, filling the halls with laughter and pulling pranks on some of the staff. Miles and Kerry, two butlers, were always happy to join in on their fun. Ray also joined them when he could, but often got pulled away for meetings with Ryan. Gavin was grateful for the lack of Ryan's presence throughout the day. The older king was never in the chambers when Gavin woke up and spent his day in meeting after meeting. It was only at dinner that the two shared each other's company. 

The evening always ended with the two kings fighting over something. Usually Gavin starts it with insulting Ryan, but when the older king started to become immune to the insults Gavin switched to asking dumb questions. He found out quickly that Ryan was a logical person and the stupider the question, the more frustrated the man got when he tried to argue how Gavin was wrong. The fight always ended with Ryan vanishing from the dining hall with Jack, leaving Gavin to return to his chambers alone with a bright heart. As long as he kept driving Ryan away, nothing would happen between them. The routine worked perfectly until Ryan went and screwed it all up.

Gavin woke up during the middle of the night, not remembering where he was. He sat up straight in the bed, looking around frantically as his mind caught up. Slowly he relaxed, taking in the room calmly. It took him a moment to realize the room wasn’t as pitch black as it should have been. On the desk a candle burned low and Ryan was sitting in the chair with a book on his chest. The king’s crown was missing along with his black coat. Gavin felt himself tense, hating that the man was in the chambers the same time he was when he had been asleep moments ago. He waited for Ryan to make a comment or a snarky remark, but the king was quiet. Gavin narrowed his eyes, studying Ryan closely. The man’s eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. 

“Oh,” Gavin said out loud to himself, realizing Ryan had fallen asleep at the desk while reading. Guilt filled the young king’s chest, confusing him for a second. His brain and emotions clicked together. He had chased the other man out of his own bed. He couldn’t help but wonder how often Ryan slept in the chair because Gavin had been so cruel to him that Ryan wouldn’t go near the bed, the bed they were supposed to share. An evil part of Gavin’s mind remind him that Ryan could always find a different room to sleep in, but a bigger part of him knew he had been unfair, cruel even, to the older man. 

Ryan shifted in his seat as his eyes blinked open. He grabbed the book off his chest as he sat up better and placed it on the desk. He reached back, stretching his back with a loud crack before rubbing at his face and running a hand through his hair. Gavin watched, trying to not get caught staring. Ryan stood from the chair, pushing it in behind him. He grabbed the book off the desk and walked over to return it to it’s rightful place on the bookshelf. He moved silently, making no extra noise as he walked. 

“Do you always read late at night?” Gavin asked, covering his mouth in shock. He hadn’t meant to ask the question out loud. Ryan spun around in shock, tripping over his own feet and falling backwards into the shelves. Gavin whined at the horrible thud Ryan’s body made against the hardwood. 

“Gavin....” Ryan replied slowly, “I didn’t know you were awake...” 

“I didn’t know you secretly read every night,” Gavin shot back with venom. Ryan’s shoulders fell and the guilty feel grew bigger in Gavin’s chest. 

“Sorry. It’s probably the worst habit I have. Not good for the eyes,” Ryan said, gesturing to the low candle. Gavin stared at Ryan’s face, looking over how tired the man looked. His eyes had dark rings under them and his forehead was wrinkled as he scowled a bit. All together he looked like a very tired, sad man. Gavin wondered, knew, it was his fault. 

“Why don’t you just sleep in a different room?” He questioned. Ryan sighed. 

“To avoid rumors,” Came his answer. 

“Rumors?” Gavin echoed. 

“If anyone sees me leaving a different bedroom, people will start talking. They’ll say I’m cheating on you. That I’ve got a mistress or something,” Ryan explained. 

“Why is that a bad thing? It can’t be worse than the other rumors about you,” Gavin replied. 

“It would look bad on you too,” Ryan answered, “I...I can’t do that to you. The lords and nobles would eat you alive and then me.” 

“Who the hell are the lords and nobles? Everyone talks about them but I’ve never met one,” Gavin complained. 

“I hope you never do,” Ryan replied, “They’re the members of the court that I can’t fucking get rid of. They all have very....traditional opinions and they don’t like me very much.” 

“Why don’t you just kill them?” Gavin asked. Ryan’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Because I don’t just kill without a reason!” He exclaimed. 

“Like you haven’t done it before!” Gavin shouted back. 

“I haven’t! You believe every rumor you ever heard about me but you have no fucking idea the choices I had to make! You’re a child! And you will always be if you keep acting this way!” Ryan yelled, moving towards the bed with long strides. Gavin scrambled to climb out from under the covers and stood up, raising his chin to glare at Ryan. 

“Then explain it to me!” He demanded, “You killed countless people for no damn reason! Explain to me how that was a hard choice!” 

“I didn’t!” Ryan insisted. 

“Then explain!” Gavin ordered. 

“I will! If you stop yelling at me and calm the hell down!” Ryan replied. Gavin took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryan copied his breathing, slowly calming down himself. 

“You had to study the royal families, correct?” Ryan asked. Gavin nodded. 

“Then you know that my father died when I was 16 and my uncle took over for two years till I came of age, right?” He questioned. This time Gavin shook his head. 

“That’s not what happened,” The young king argued. 

“Yes it is. Everyone in my kingdom knows the truth. Most kingdom crown the next in line no matter the age, but here the heir must be 18 or older before the crown can be put on their head. Since I still had two years to go before I could be king, my uncle was placed in charge in my name. He was greedy and vain. He let my people starve while he bathed in wealth along with the nobles and lords. I was young and naive. I had looked up to him most of my life and I was blind.”

“By the time I turned 17 there were three different rebellions against the crown. My uncle crushed each and everyone by slaughtering thousands of people. Claiming he was going my bidding while also protecting me. That was when people started calling me the “mad king”. Everyone thought I was giving the orders, but it was him. My uncle cursed me to have that horrible nickname. He did terrible things and when I finally came to age, my reputation was already reddened by blood I never wanted spilled and black from pain my people suffered,” Ryan explained. 

“What happened to your uncle?” Gavin asked quietly. Ryan’s lips pressed together. 

“I made a choice. I executed him and the nobles who supported him. They had made my people suffer so they suffered in return,” He answered. The room fell into a thick silence. 

“I should have listened to Lindsay,” Gavin spoke up suddenly, “She told me I didn’t understand, that the rumors were lies, but I didn’t listen.” 

“I probably wouldn’t have listened either if I was you. The only kingdom and people who know the truth are my own. Most people think they’re just too scared to admit how evil I am,” Ryan explained. 

“Why don’t you go around and tell everyone else the truth?” Gavin wondered. Ryan sighed. 

“For a few reasons. Mostly because no one will believe me. There a few people who know the truth, who matter, like Geoff and Griffon,” He replied, “And it helps with keeping enemies away.”

“How?” Gavin asked. Ryan smiled a bit. 

“People are so scared of me and my fake reputation that they won’t go near my kingdom with an army. I’m actually pretty thankful for my mad king status. My people are safe thanks to it,” He explained. Gavin couldn’t help but nod in agreement. 

“Do you care about what they say about you?” He asked. 

“You are full of questions tonight,” Ryan shot back. Gavin closed his mouth quickly and shrugged.

"I've been a bit of a prick to you. I’m trying to understand so I can apologize" Gavin commented. The kings smile grew. 

"Only a tiny prick. And I understand why. I mean you did marry someone you barely knew who has a scary reputation. I would have done the same in your shoes," Ryan replied.  
“Did you just make a dick joke?” Gavin exclaimed, starting to grin. Ryan laughed. 

“Maybe?” He answered. Gavin giggled. 

"I'm actually really sorry about how I was… I acted like a child," Gavin apologized. Ryan waved his hand as if to brush Gavin’s words away. 

“The past is the past. Don’t let the guilt eat you alive,” Ryan told him, a hopeful smile on his face. 

“But-How?” Gavin asked, not sure what he meant himself. Ryan gave him a confused look before holding out his hand. 

“Let’s just start over. Forget about what happened and start fresh,” He suggested. Gavin quickly took the hand and shook it. 

“Deal. It’s nice to meet you Ryan. I’m Gavin,” He said with a grin. Ryan chuckled a bit. 

“Pleasure to meet you too,” He replied, “Now go back to bed. Tomorrow, or later I guess, I'll need your help with something.” 

“Really!?” Gavin asked excitedly, “What is it?” 

“Let’s keep it a surprise for now,” Ryan answered, letting go of Gavin’s hand and walking back to the desk. 

“You’re not going to sleep?” Gavin questioned. 

“Nope. I have to do something. You go ahead,” He instructed. Gavin nodded, climbing back into the bed. He watched Ryan take out some paper and start writing, quickly falling asleep to the sound of a pencil scratching on paper.


	7. Chapter 7

When Gavin woke up, the room was empty. Ryan wasn’t at the desk anymore and everything was put away, making it look like the older man was never there at all. Gavin wondered if he imagined the whole encounter. He climbed out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head with a whine before starting to get dressed for the day. While he got dressed, he couldn’t help but glance at the desk every other minute, trying to figure out if the events of last night really happened or not. Gavin sighed, still unsure as he headed for the door and opened it. Michael and Lindsay were standing outside waiting for him. 

“Good morning,” Lindsay greeted brightly. Gavin grinned a bit. 

“Morning,” He replied. Michael huffed, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ryan’s waiting for you,” He announced. 

“He is?” Gavin asked in surprise. Lindsay nodded with an excited smile on her face. 

“He wants to talk to you about something,” She added. 

“Really?” Gavin wondered. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, really, you fucking idiot,” The knight snapped. 

“Let’s get going,” Lindsay suggested, ignoring Michael’s outburst as usual. 

“Yeah. Let’s,” Gavin agreed. Michael sighed heavily, but started towards the dining room. With Lindsay’s help he had quickly learned his way around the castle. Unlike Gavin who could barely find the bathroom even though it was connected to his bedroom. Usually when they arrived at the dining hall it was empty, but this morning Ryan, Jack, Ray and a new man Gavin had never seen before were sitting at the table. 

“Gavin!” Ray cried out happily, “Come sit by me!” Gavin obeyed, taking the seat next to Ray with a smile. 

“Good morning, Gavin,” Ryan greeted him with a small grin. 

“Morning. Lindsay said you wanted to talk-” 

“Eat first. It can wait a little longer,” the king interrupted, nodding to the food on the table. 

“You can talk to me while I eat,” Gavin pointed out, “Unless you’re incapable of simple things.” Ryan’s expression fell. 

“I told you so,” Jack commented, glaring at Gavin in pure anger. Even Ray seemed to shrink away from the Ryan, giving him a sad look. 

“I was kidding!” Gavin yelled, “I was kidding! I want to hear what you have to say! I’m just too excited to wait!” Ryan looked at him with an uncertain smile.

“You might as well tell him now,” The unknown man advised, speaking up for the first time. Gavin looked at him curiously as Ryan sighed. 

“We’re going to hold a ball,” He explained, “It’s a tradition to invite the lords and ladies of the court along with business leaders of the kingdom to partake in a night of festivities.” 

“What does that have to do with me?” Gavin asked, talking with his mouth full of toast. Jack rubbed his face with a pained expression. 

“You’re going to plan the ball. Everything from the guest list to the food to the decorations will be yours to control. It’s your ball,” Ryan answered. Gavin choked on his food, prompting Ray to slap his back a few times as he coughed. 

“Me?! Plan a ball!? I don’t know the first thing about planning a ball!” Gavin protested. 

“I know that,” Ryan replied, “That’s why Jack and Joel will be helping you.” The bearded man in question gave Gavin a dark look. 

“Who’s Joel?” Gavin asked curiously.

“That would be me,” the new man spoke up again, giving Gavin what he thought was supposed to be a smile. 

“Joel’s in charge of the finances in the kingdom and will help you with things like that. Jack knows who has to be invited, who we can skip over, and where to get everything else you’re going to need,” Ryan explained, waving his hand at the two men. 

“So it’s all my choice?” Gavin asked softly. 

“Completely. Just remember that this is a very big event for the whole kingdom. People will be coming from all parts of the land to see us,” Ryan told him. 

“Us?” Gavin questioned. 

“This is a horrible idea,” Jack protested, “You both hate each other. As soon as the nobles get here, rumors will fly and the people will be heartbroken.” 

“We don’t hate each other,” Ryan disagreed, “We just had a rough start. The nobles can suck my dick for all I care. The people will see us at the Cow Festival anyway. No one’s going to be heartbroken.” 

“I actually have to agree with Jack on this,” Joel said, “Gavin, you must realize this event is meant to showcase how much you and Ryan have bonded. You only have two weeks to send out the invitations and plan everything, which isn’t even the hardest part. On the night of the ball, you and Ryan will present yourselves to the court as a happily married couple. If you don’t act like one, things could be very hard in the future.” 

“You’re making it sound like there’ll be riots in the street if we snap at each other,” Ryan snapped. 

“There could be and you know it,” Jack reminded him. 

“I can do it. I want to do it,” Gavin told them firmly. Jack’s face filled with shock. Joel seemed impressed while Ryan’s face lit up as if he had just heard the best news of the year. 

“Are you sure?” The king asked.

“Completely. As long as Michael and Lindsay can help me. And Ray too,” Gavin suggested.

“If it doesn’t take away from Ray’s duties, so be it,” Ryan agreed. 

“Cool,” Ray commented, giving Gavin a calm smile. 

“This is a horrible idea,” Jack muttered again. Joel smirked at his displeasure. 

“Ryan, you have a meeting in ten minutes,” Joel reminded the king. 

“Oh! I almost forgot about that,” Ryan stated. 

“When should I start planning?” Gavin asked as the older man rose from his seat. 

“As soon as possible,” He answered, “Don’t waste any time, we don’t have much.” Gavin nodded in understanding. 

“Have a good day, Gavin. I’ll see you at dinner,” Ryan told him before taking his leave. Jack glared at Ryan’s back before turning it the glare on to Gavin. 

“Horrible idea,” He repeated. 

“It could be worse,” Joel pointed out. 

“How?” Jack demanded. The other man was quiet for a long time. 

“Okay, maybe it couldn’t be worse,” Joel gave up. 

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Gavin protested. 

“No, you’re much worse,” Jack snapped back. 

“Back off!” Michael hissed with anger, walking over to the table and standing behind Gavin’s chair protectively. Lindsay followed him quickly. Jack raised his hands with a defeated sigh. 

“Just finish eating so we can get started,” He ordered. Gavin nodded as Michael narrowed his eyes at the advisor. 

\------------

“Eggshell or white?” Joel asked over Gavin’s shoulder. 

“They bloody look exactly the same!” The king exclaimed. 

“No they don’t. One is clearly white the other is off white,” Joel pointed out. 

“Just go with the white,” Ray suggested, “It’s easier.” 

“I thought this whole thing would be easier,” Gavin muttered to himself. Since he had breakfast with Ryan two days ago, his life had been filled with answering stupid questions. Gold or silver? Pork or beef? Candles or lanterns? Gavin was going to pull his hair out by the end of the week. Thankfully Joel noticed quickly when the king was getting overwhelmed and suggested multiple breaks, but Jack had little patience for the young ruler.

Gavin fought with Jack over the guest list for the ball every day. The younger of two couldn’t understand why they had to invite so many people to one event. Jack ignored Gavin’s protest and simply added more names to the list. Invitations had to be sent out by the end of the week, but Jack planned to send them out early. Michael and Lindsay had been sent to bring Gavin the musicians so he could pick the music, something the king was somewhat looking forward to. Joel muttered something under his breath, bringing Gavin out of this thoughts. 

“What was that?” Gavin questioned. 

“I said you sound like Ryan,” Joel repeated louder, saying each word slowly. 

“I do?” Gavin asked in surprise, not really minding Joel’s loud voice. The other man nodded. 

“He never liked stuff like this when he was growing up. He doesn’t like being showy, but traditions are hard to break,” He explained. 

“Is it true?” Gavin wondered, “What his uncle did?” 

“You mean Edgar? Completely true,” Joel answered. Ray’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t think Ryan would want us talking-,” The knight spoke up. 

“Ryan’s not here,” Joel interrupted, glanced at Ray for a minute before looking away quickly. 

“His name was Edgar?” Gavin asked curiously. 

“Edgar Haywood the third, yes,” Joel nodded.

“That’s a really strange name,” the king observed, “But Ryan never killed anyone?” 

“Well,” He started, pausing for a moment, “You can’t really say he didn’t kill anyone.”

“Why not?” Gavin asked. 

“He did sentence his uncle and his supporters to die but never his own people,” The older man said. 

“All his supporters?” Gavin wondered. 

“Joel, don’t,” Ray pleaded. 

“Not all of them,” Joel answered, waving Ray off, “In a few cases we didn’t have enough evidence against them. Some of them will be coming to the ball.” Ray let out a groan. 

“What?!?” Gavin exclaimed. 

“Maybe I went to far,” Joel commented. 

“You fucking think,” Ray scowled, “Way to fucking go.” 

“He has a right to know,” Joel stated, “It’s his kingdom now.” 

“Don’t worry, Ray. I won’t tell Ryan who told me,” Gavin assured him, “Now, tell me everything you know.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I god a job and college started up again so I've been kinda busy. The good news is I have up to chapter 11 written so there's a lot more coming, but I beg you to be patient cause it's going to take a little while for me to get back on track for sure.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They keep me going! I love them!

“How’s the planning going?” Ryan asked politely before taking a sip from his cup. Gavin swallowed the food in his mouth quickly. 

“It’s… going well,” He answered, sounding unsure. 

“I mean, honestly,” Ryan proposed gently. Gavin sighed. 

“It’s… more frustrating then I thought it would be. Lots of choices to make,” He admitted with guilty look. Ryan chuckled. 

“Trust me, I understand completely. It never gets easier,” He responded. 

“Why do we have to invite people who supported Edgar?” Gavin wondered, letting his mouth form the words before his brain caught up with what he just said. He watched as Ryan’s eyes widen and the man went slightly pale. 

“Who… who told you his name?” Ryan whispered in shock. Gavin pressed his lips together. 

“Please, refrain from saying it. No one speaks that name in this castle. No one,” Ryan ordered, pressing his hands against the tabletop to hold himself steady, a dark look on his face. Gavin nodded his head. 

“Sorry. I didn’t know,” He said. 

“I know you didn’t. That’s why I’m telling you now. Don’t do it again,” The older man emphasized.

“But why do we invite them?” Gavin asked again. Ryan was quiet for a moment, rotating the cup in his hand to make the liquid in it swirl. 

“Because they’re powerful. If I don’t invite them they will see it as an insult and cause me or the people a lot of trouble. It’s easier to invite them, fake a smile and pretend to like them for a night,” he answered, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. 

“I don’t like it,” Gavin asserted strongly. 

“Neither do I. But as a king you’ll learn that very often you have to do things you don’t like,” Ryan conceded, his mouth curling as if his words tasted sour. 

“Geoff never does,” the younger man countered, “He only decides to do things he wants to do.” 

“Geoff and I are different people. Even though we grew up together we still do things very differently,” Ryan explained, “But, Geoff is a spectacular ruler, so maybe I should take some notes from him.” Gavin smiled at Ryan’s words. 

“Did you two really grow up together?” He asked curiously. Ryan nodded. 

“We did. Geoff was such a troublemaker. Did you know that?” Ryan wondered. 

“He and Griffon had told me a bit about it,” Gavin replied. 

“Did they tell you about the time he was skinny dipping in the lake and Griffon saw him and he almost drowned?” 

“No?! Tell me!” Ryan’s laugh filled the room. 

“It’s a simple story. Geoff begged me to go with him but I had riding lessons, my favorite activity, so I refused. He went to the lake by himself and thought it would be a great idea to strip down and swim naked. At the same time, Griffon came to sit by the lake to read, and she saw him. Geoff got so embarrassed he slipped on the rocks at the bottom of the lake and went under. Griffon was so worried about him, she jumped into the lake and saved him,” Ryan told the story with a bright look in his eyes, his voice light and excited. Gavin started laughing hysterically at the tale, clutching his stomach from the laughter. 

“That sounds like something Geoff would do!” He exclaimed, barely getting the words out before starting to laugh again. 

“He always got into all kinds of trouble when we were young. But so did Griffon. I knew the moment they met that they would be a perfect match,” Ryan added. 

“Wait… my parents didn’t meet before their wedding day!” Gavin corrected him, his laughter dying out quickly at Ryan’s words. Ryan looked at him with confusion clear in his eyes.

“No they didn’t. Griffon visited my kingdom multiple times as a child and she met Geoff years before they decided to get married,” The king replied. Gavin looked down at the table in shock. 

“They… they lied to me!” He cried out, “They told me they didn’t get to decide as well! I thought this whole time they fell in love after they were married!” 

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” Ryan apologized quickly. 

“Like hell you are,” The younger man snapped.

“Gavin,” Ryan tried again, “I’m sure they had a good reason to not tell you the truth.” 

“The only people who defend liars are people who lie themselves! Like you!” Gavin argued.

“What have I lied about!?” Ryan asked, fire behind his words

“I don’t know! Maybe Edgar!? Did he even really exist!?” Gavin screamed. Ryan frowned, making Gavin freeze. It was the first time he had seen Ryan frown in days. 

“Ryan wait!” Gavin pleaded as the older king rose from his seat and headed for the door. 

“I really thought... but I was a fool. You will always be a spoiled fucking brat. I never lied about anything. Ever. I’ve only told you the truth and this is what I get! Fuck you, Gavin. Fuck you,” Ryan snarled, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Gavin sank back in his seat, guilt and sadness twisting in his stomach. 

“Gavin?” Lindsay asked. Gavin jumped a bit, having not heard her come in. 

“Sorry,” She said quickly, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“Where’s Michael?” Gavin questioned. 

“Bathroom,” Lindsay replied. 

“Can… can I ask you something?” 

“Anything, Gavin.”

“Do you think I’m an asshole?” Gavin asked. Lindsay’s face went blank, her eyes hiding something. 

“Why do you ask?” She wondered. 

“Cause no matter how hard I try, all I do is make things worse,” Gavin admitted, ducking his head a bit. 

“Did you insult Ryan again?” the knight asked, irritation bleeding into her words. 

“Kinda. Maybe,” He answered unsure. 

“If you don’t apologize then you’re an asshole,” Lindsay answered honestly, “Ray told me you know Ryan’s story. You know he’s not a monster, not a murderer. But you still treat him like shit. You’re the problem. Not him. You need to start thinking before you speak or at least cut Ryan some slack. He’s trying. This isn’t easy for him, either.” 

“He’s doing fine compared to me!” Gavin argued loudly. 

“No, he’s running from you. You two have yet to get into a fight where Ryan stands his ground. He’s hiding things to stop you from hurting him more,” Lindsay snapped. Gavin shrank away from her a bit. 

“Gavin,” She said softer, “I like you. I think you’re funny and smart. Stop jumping down Ryan’s throat when you get unhappy and talk to him instead.” 

“I will! Right now,” Gavin declared firmly, jumping out of his chair with a brave face. Lindsay grinned. 

“Where do I find him?” he requested, turning to look at the knight. 

“The same place he always goes when you upset him,” She answered. 

“Where’s that?” 

“The garden.” 

\----------- 

Gavin walked on the path through the trees, looking around for Ryan as he went. Ryan’s reaction to his words was shocking. Usually, the king was so calm and controlled. It was clear to the younger man that he had gone too far with insulting Ryan... He had to apologize and make things right again. 

“Ryan!” He called, “Ryan, where are you?!” Gavin paused for a moment, listening for a reply but none came. With a heavy sigh, Gavin kept walking. 

“Ryan!” He shouted his husband’s name again and again. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head. He spun around, but no one was there. 

“Hello?” He asked hesitantly, starting to get scared, “Is anyone there?”

“Boo,” Someone whispered behind him. Gavin let out a loud scream and jumped forward. He lost his footing, starting to pitch forward when hands grabbed him gently and helped him get stationed again. 

“Thanks,” He said softly, turning around to see Ryan looking at him with emotionless face.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan demanded, his voice dangerously low.   
“I came to find you,” Gavin answered honestly. Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why?” 

“Because… Because I messed up. I didn’t mean to say the stuff I said. I just got so angry. Finding out your parents lied to you is kinda of a big deal. But that’s not an excuse. I crossed the line. I’m sorry. I really am. I’m trying to be better. I’m trying to change,” Gavin proclaimed. Ryan glanced away for a moment. 

“I don’t want you to change,” The older man muttered shyly. 

“What?” Gavin asked dumbly.

“I don’t want you to change. I like how snappy you can be and that you stand up for your opinions. I just.... I asked you not to say his name and you did. It was like you were mocking me,” Ryan admitted sadly, “Like you didn’t care.” 

“I wasn’t!” Gavin insisted, “I really wasn’t. It just came out. I do care!” 

“I understand that now. At the time I didn’t care why you said what you said. I shouldn’t have called you a brat,” Ryan pointed out.

“I deserved it. I’ve been acting like a brat since we meet. And now… now I messed up our second chance,” He said sadly. 

“I don’t think so. You came after me. That’s progress,” Ryan told him, “Someone who doesn’t care about their relationship would never do that. You care.” 

“I do care. I don’t want you to hate me,” Gavin replied, ducking his head a bit. 

“I could never hate you, Gavin. Never,” Ryan confessed, honesty in his eyes. . 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“So, friends?” Gavin asked, holding out his hand. Ryan looked at it with an odd expression that Gavin didn’t understand before he grabbed it. 

“Friends,” He agreed, something in his voice. Gavin went to ask him what was wrong when Jack appeared down the path. 

“There you are Gavin! We need to go over the invite list for the party,” Jack informed him. Gavin groaned loudly, making Ryan laugh. 

“Shut up!” Gavin squeaked. 

“Make me,” Ryan challenged. The pair shared kind smiles with each other before Jack grabbed the young king by his collar and dragged him away.


	9. Chapter 9

“But Gus’ stupid kingdom switched to paper money, which is the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard! Who would ever think to give paper, paper, value!? I can’t believe it! If Ryan ever suggests something like that I’ll kick his head in! I’m not even kidding!” Joel ranted. Gavin was slumped back, trying to keep his eyes opened as they listened to Joel go on and on about gold and the kingdom’s currency. Michael and Lindsay were seating on either side of him with matching tired expressions. The man suddenly froze mid sentence. 

“What were we talking about?” He asked. Gavin gave a weak laugh. 

“Should we use gold silverware or regular silver,” Lindsay reminded him. 

“Oh yeah. I suggest silver,” Joel murmured. Gavin let out a loud huff.

“Can we please take a fricking break,” Gavin begged, sitting up in his chair with an irritated look.

“Sure,” Joel agreed nodding slowly, “That’s probably a good idea. We’ve gotten a lot done today.” 

“What do we still have to bloody do?!’ Gavin asked loudly. The invitations had been sent out this morning, the menu had been selected along with the entertainment and table settings. After six days of non-stop planning, Gavin thought they were finished. 

“We still need to discuss what you’re going to wear to the ball,” Joel answered. Gavin let out a groan. 

“But,” the man continued loudly before Gavin could protest anymore, “We can take a break for now. Go have some fun. Take the rest of the day off.” 

“Really?” Gavin asked, his irritation fading a bit at the idea of relaxing. 

“Yup,” Joel assured him, “Run away now. I have other stuff to do.” Gavin was out of his chair and to the door before Michael or Lindsay could stop him. The knights jumped up quickly and followed their king. 

“Where are you going!?” Michael called, clearly annoyed. 

“To the garden!” Gavin yelled over his shoulder. The garden was the first place Gavin had memorized the path to. He sweared he could get there with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. It was his favorite place, but with all the work he had,he hadn’t been able to visit in days. 

“Wait!” Lindsay shouted, “The courtyard-” Gavin didn’t hear the rest of her sentence as he threw open the door and froze. The courtyard was occupied, by Jack, Ray and Ryan. Each man had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Jack and Ray were wearing their armor along with swords and shields, but Ryan was in his kilt, only his kilt. The king had removed his shirt, threw it off to the side to make things easier for himself as he sparred with his best knights. Gavin’s mouth dropped opened as he watched Ryan swing his sword, using his shield to block Jack’s sword and hitting the bearded man’s shield with a loud thud. 

Ray thought he saw an opening in the king’s defence and tried for it, aiming his sword at Ryan, but the king was quicker, sliding away from Ray causing his sword to come up short. Ryan smirked, returning Ray’s attack with one of his own. The king’s chest and back were covered in sweat, some of it dripping down in trails. Lindsay and Michael finally caught up with the young king appearing in the garden, but Gavin didn’t notice, his attention stuck on his husband. Husband. The word echoed through Gavin’s mind. They didn’t act like a couple. They were still getting used to being friends. Things had gotten better between them, but they still had a long way to go. 

Ryan still didn’t sleep in their bed, but he always waited for Gavin at breakfast. He would ask how the plans for the ball were going and Gavin would ask how ruling the kingdom was turning out. As good as their conversation skills had gotten there was still something holding them both back.

“Enjoying the show?” Michael sneered, snapping Gavin out of his thoughts. 

“What?” The man asked innocently, cheeks growing hot. 

“I tried to warn you,” Lindsay spoke up, “Ryan likes to train in the courtyard once a week.” 

“Does he now?” Gavin muttered, eyes firmly locked on Ryan’s form.

“You’re falling for him,” Michael pointed out, “I can’t believe you’re falling for a murderer.” 

“I’m not falling for anyone!” Gavin hissed lowly, “And he’s not what you think he is.” 

“Sure he isn’t,” The knight snorted. Gavin opened his mouth to tell Michael the truth when Ryan noticed him. 

“Gavin!” The king called, putting a stop to the fight for a moment, “What are you doing here?” Gavin stepped through the doorway slowly, giving Ryan a smile. 

“Just taking a break from all the planning. I didn’t know you’d be here,” Gavin answered softly. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot I never mentioned this,” Ryan laughed, raising a hand to brush his hair out of his face. Gavin found his eyes fixated on the older man’s chest. 

“Are we done for today or are you seriously going to kill us?” Ray asked, panting in his armor. 

“We’re done,” Ryan agreed. 

“Thanks Jesus,” The knight panted, pulling off his helmet. 

“Why are you wearing armor if it’s so hot?” Gavin asked curiously. 

“Before you say it, it was an accident,” Ryan argued. Jack laughed, taking off his own helmet. 

“What Ryan is saying is, one time we didn’t wear armor and he almost killed us for real,” The bearded man explained. 

“It was an accident!” Ryan exclaimed. 

“No one said it wasn’t,” Ray pointed out with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Ryan ordered lightly. Ray smirked before heading to the door. 

“I’m going to clean up,” He announced, waving a hand over his shoulder as he went. 

“Same,” Jack agreed, following after him. 

“Lindsay… Michael, mind giving us some time?” Ryan asked politely. Michael hesitated before backing through the door. Lindsay sent Ryan a knowing smile. The door shut behind them, leaving Gavin alone with a shirtless Ryan in the courtyard. 

“How’s planning going?” Ryan asked, setting his sword and shield down next to his discarded shirt. 

“Good, good,” Gavin answered, looking up at the sky to avoid staring at Ryan’s back.

“Meaning what?” Ryan asked, putting his arms through the sleeves of his button up shirt and leaving it unbuttoned. 

“Honestly, it’s tiring,” Gavin admitted, “I never knew so much work went into one night.” Ryan nodded in understanding. 

“It’s always frustrating and exhausting but trust me, it’ll be worth it for that one night of excitement and fun,” Ryan told him. Gavin watched as the older man’s blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

“Gavin?” Ryan asked, suddenly concerned. Gavin shook his head. 

“What? Oh! Joel said I need to decided what to wear,” Gavin informed him with a tired sigh. 

“Yeah, that’s a huge decision,” Ryan replied, smirking a little. 

“Are you- You’re being sarcastic, you mong!” Gavin exclaimed. 

“Maybe,” Ryan replied, shrugging one shoulder and ignoring the insult. Gavin walked closer to him absently. 

“I want new clothes made,” He decided. 

“Wait what?” Ryan asked, confused as to where their conversation suddenly went. 

“New clothes. I have an idea. Also I need to know your measurements,” He added. 

“What for?” The older man ask nervously. 

“Don’t ask questions. Just have someone give them to me,” Gavin replied. Ryan narrowed his eyes a bit. 

“You’re up to something,” He said lowly. 

“Something awesome,” Gavin boasted with a grin. 

“That’s highly subjective,” Ryan remarked. 

“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed, reaching out to bat at Ryan’s shoulder. The older man only moved back a few inches, laughing at Gavin’s actions.

“I’m sure you’re idea will work out. Maybe,” he teased. 

“Stop being a mong,” Gavin complained. 

“What the hell is a mong?” Ryan questioned. Gavin smirked. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” He taunted. 

“I would,” Ryan agreed. Gavin opened his mouth but realized he didn’t have a comeback. Instead, he grabbed Ryan by his open shirt and pulled him closer. The pair lips crashed together. Unlike their wedding day, where their lips barely touched, this kiss was full of heat. Ryan grabbed the back of Gavin’s neck, moving his lips against the younger man’s as Gavin held on to Ryan’s shirt ‘till his knuckles turned white. They didn’t pull away until they needed to breathe. Ryan panted for a moment before a smile grew on his face. 

“That was breathtaking,” He commented. Gavin let out a groan. 

“You’re a horrible person,” He whined. Ryan laughed, leaning down to give Gavin a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Let’s take a walk through the garden,” Ryan suggested. 

“I would like that,” Gavin agreed. Together, the pair headed off towards the path through the vegetation. A few steps down the path, Ryan’s hand brushed against Gavin. Without a word, Gavin hooked their fingers together and squeezed. Ryan replied with a squeeze of his own and a bright smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did you like it?” Michael whispered, sitting close to Gavin on a couch. Lindsay sat in a chair off to the side of it. Bookshelves filled to capacity were standing around them with a large window behind them. 

“Yeah. I… I can’t believe I just did it,” Gavin muttered, still a bit shocked. After the walk he took with Ryan in the garden, Gavin had pulled Michael and Lindsay into the library to talk about the events that occurred when they had left the kings alone. The two best friends were stuck on the topic of the kiss. 

“Lindsay explained it to me,” Michael admitted. Gavin looked at him in surprise. 

“Explained what?” He questioned. 

“How Ryan didn’t do all those bad things. How it was his uncle,” Michael replied. Gavin glanced at Lindsay, her nose in a book, ignoring their conversation. 

“Did you believe her?” Gavin asked, turning back to Michael. He nodded. 

“She was very convincing,” Michael replied, “But I want you to know that I’m still going to protect you from him, if I have to.” 

“I know you will,” Gavin said with a grin, “You’re my boy.” 

“Always,” Michael agreed, “So, you have the hots for your husband.” Gavin blushed scarlet. 

“Shut up!” He exclaimed. Michael laughed, letting Gavin shove him off the couch before grabbing the king and pulling him down. Gavin let out a squawk as Michael got on top of him and at on his chest. Lindsay looked up from her book to laugh at his demise while Michael smirked in triumph. Gavin tried to wiggle his way out of the situation, but wasn’t having any luck. 

“What are you doing?” Ryan’s voice suddenly echoed through the library. Michael looked over at the other king with a bored expression. 

“Teaching Gavin a lesson,” He answered. 

“Oh...” Ryan said, “Well then, carry on. Just keep him in one piece. Lindsay, can I talk to you?” 

“Sure,” The female knight replied, standing from her chair and setting her book down to follow Ryan out of the library. Michael and Gavin watched them go silently with confused and curious looks on their faces. 

“What do you think that’s all about?” Gavin asked quietly. Michael shrugged. 

“I don’t know. But I wanna find out,” He answered. 

“Can you get off me?” Gavin begged, “It’s getting hard to breathe.” 

“Are you calling me fat?!” Michael said loudly. 

“I’m calling you heavy,” Gavin wheezed, taking short breaths. Michael climbed off him slowly, shoving him away. 

“That's what you get motherfucker,” Michael hissed. 

“I have something to ask of you,” Gavin said suddenly. Michael’s eyebrows went up in surprise. 

“For the ball, can you try to keep the swearing down?” Gavin asked. Michael smiled and a little laugh escaped him. 

“Of course I can. I won’t mess up your perfect night with Ryan,” He teased. 

“Shut up!” Gavin cried, sitting up and weakly shoving Michael again. The knight chuckled at the king’s dismay as Gavin’s cheeks turned pink. 

“I promise I’ll keep it down,” Michael agreed after his laughter died down. Gavin smiled. 

“Thanks. You’re my boy,” He commented. 

“‘Course I’m your boy,” Michael replied. The pair fell into a comfortable silence. Michael placed his back against the couch, prompting Gavin to quickly move to copy him. After a few moments, the king’s head fell on the knight’s shoulder and Gavin fell into a light sleep. 

\------

Gavin woke up to someone pulling the covers over his chest. The room was pitch black, but he could hear the other person moving away from the bed. Without thinking, Gavin’s hands shot out and grabbed onto the person’s wrist. They let out a sharp gasp, trying to pull their hand away, but Gavin held on. 

“Gavin?” Ryan’s voice sounded through the darkness, “Are you awake?” 

“Of course I’m awake,” Gavin replied, tugging on the wrist. 

“That hurts,” Ryan complained, pulling back against Gavin’s grip. Gavin pulled harder, moving over on the bed and pulling Ryan on top of it. The older man let out a soft noise as he hit the mattress before pulling his wrist from Gavin’s grip and rearranging himself to lie down next to him. 

“How’d I get here?” Gavin asked after a brief moment. A long silence followed. At first Gavin thought maybe Ryan had fallen asleep, but finally the other man spoke. 

“I carried you,” He answered. Gavin’s eyes widened, although Ryan couldn’t see because of the darkness of the room.

“Why?” He questioned. 

“I didn’t wanna wake you up,” Ryan admitted, “You’ve been doing a lot of work. Michael mentioned you’ve been tired lately.” 

“Michael could have carried me back,” Gavin pointed out. 

“True. But I wanted to,” Ryan replied. 

“Why?” Gavin repeated. A loud sigh came from the other king. 

“Because you’re my husband,” Ryan muttered. It took a moment for the words to register in Gavin’s mind. When he finally understood, a bright smile appeared on his face. 

“You’re a big softie,” He declared. 

“What?” Ryan asked. Gavin chuckled a bit, scooting closer to the other man. Ryan moved away in response. 

“What are you doing?” Ryan wondered, sounding lost and hesitant. 

“Just hold still,” Gavin ordered firmly. Ryan froze, allowing the younger man to move closer ‘till he could rest his head against Ryan’s chest. He was in the perfect spot to hear Ryan’s steady heartbeat. He listened to it for a few moments as Ryan remained quiet. 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin spoke up, his voice soft. 

“What for?” Ryan asked quietly. 

“For being a right mong to you for so long,” Gavin answered. Ryan shook his head before remembering Gavin couldn’t see him. 

“You already apologized for that,” He pointed out, “It’s in the past.” 

“But-” 

“No. But nothing. Let the past be the past. I’ve already forgiven you for it. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing,” Ryan cut Gavin off with a stern voice. The younger king went silent. Just as Ryan was starting to think he ruined everything by being too firm, Gavin wiggled his way up the bed to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” Gavin said softly. 

“For?” Ryan asked slowly. 

“Forgiving me,” The other man answered, “And for carrying me back here.” 

“Anytime,” Ryan replied, “Now go back to sleep. You have a meeting with Jack and Joel in the morning.” Gavin let out a loud groan, returning to his place on Ryan’s chest. Ryan laughed a bit. Gavin smiled, his cheeks almost hurting from it. 

“Good night, Ryan,” He whispered. 

“Night, Gavin,” Ryan echoed. Gavin closed his eyes and quickly fell into a comfortable sleep. 

\---------

“Awww, look at how cute they are,” Lindsay declared, standing over the bed. Gavin cracked one eye open to look at her, mentally cursing her for waking him up. His head was still on Ryan’s chest and the Ryan was sending a death glare towards the female knight. Gavin sat up, moving away from Ryan in a hurry. 

“If you say anything-” 

“You know I won’t,” Lindsay cut Ryan off with a bright grin.

“Good,” He agreed with a nod. Gavin stuttered, trying to find the words as Ryan climbed out of the bed towards the bathroom.

“We didn’t-I was just-We,” He tried. 

“Save it,” Lindsay said firmly, “You sound like a fool. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

“It’s not a secret!” Gavin exclaimed. 

“Then what is it?” She asked. 

“We were just cuddling,” Gavin explained. Lindsay’s smile only grew. 

“That’s so adorable,” She said. Gavin blushed. 

“Shut up,” He ordered. The knight closed her mouth before letting out a laugh. 

“Stop it!” Gavin cried, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

“Hey, come on. You have a meeting to attend and you haven’t had breakfast yet. And Ryan has about 20 meetings so you both need to get going,” She announced. 

“It’s only 16,” Ryan spoke up, returning the room, “But she has a point. Time to get up, Gavin.” 

“I’m going. I’m going. Get out, you smegpot,,” Gavin commanded, waving his hand at Lindsay. The knight and Ryan shared a confused look before Lindsay left the room. 

“I would ask what a smegpot is, but your explanation would be more confusing,” Ryan said. 

“Hey!” Gavin protested, “It’s a real word.” 

“No it’s not.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Nope.” 

“I swear it is!” 

“There is no way it is.” 

“It is, it means- Don’t you walk away when I’m talking to you! Ryan!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the BALL!  
> Comments and Kudos are apprenticed.   
> Thank you so much for all the support!

Gavin smoothed his hands over his suit jacket for the hundredth time. The outfit had turned out better than he had expected. He traded his creeper patterned clothes for a white button- down shirt with a black jacket over it. His pants were also black and he had a piece of red plaid fabric draped diagonally from his chest to his hip attached with gold buttons. On top of his head sat a golden crown with red jewels to match his outfit. It wasn’t exactly like Ryan’s normal outfit, but it was close and had Gavin’s personal style mixed in with it. 

Michael was standing next to Gavin in his custom made armor. He skipped over the helmet in favor of his bear hat, causing it to stand out among the rest of the metal that covered his body. They were waiting outside Lindsay’s room for the knight to join them so they could head to the ballroom together. Michael let out a loud groan, raising a hand to bang on the door. 

“Hurry up!” He commanded. 

“Just a second,” Lindsay called back. Gavin smiled, bouncing on his feet. He was excited to see everything come together tonight and meet new people. The door to Lindsay’s room opened and Michael’s mouth dropped opened. Lindsay wasn’t wearing her armor like he was. Instead, she traded her normal plain, clothes for a long, dazzling red dress. Her red hair was pulled back in a lovely bun and she had a bright smile on her face. 

“What do you think, Gavin? Good enough for your ball?” She asked. Gavin grinned at her. 

“You look perfect. I’m sure every guy at the ball is going to want to dance with you,” He told her. Lindsay giggled shyly, glancing at Michael. 

“Well?” She wondered. 

“I think you look stupid,” Michael declared, “And you made us late.” Gavin’s eyes widened in shock at the knights words, but Lindsay wasn’t affected. She simply shrugged. 

“Let’s get going then. Wouldn’t want to be even more late,” She replied. Michael scowled, annoyed that he got no reaction. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. 

“Let’s go,” He ordered, turning on his heel and starting down the hall. Gavin grinned at Lindsay. 

“You really do look amazing,” He commented. 

“Thank you,” Lindsay replied. They linked arms before heading after Michael together. They followed him through the maze of hallways, past their usual dining hall where they ate breakfast, beyond the room where the wedding feast had been held, even farther then the hidden courtyard everyone walked past on a daily basic. The ballroom was at a far end of the castle and was the largest room of the castle with four entrance at each side. Guest had been arriving through one set of the doors. The other led out to a garden and was opened for guests to wander through. The third door led to the kitchen to make it easier on the staff to bring food in, while the fourth was going to be used for Ryan and Gavin’s entrance. Gavin had been in the room twice to check on things being set up, but this was going to be his first time seeing it filled with people. 

Michael led Gavin to the fourth door where Ryan, Jack and Ray were already waiting. Jack was wearing his own silver armor, but Ray, just like Lindsay, had decided to switch the armor for a black suit with a rose in the pocket. Ryan was wearing the outfit Gavin had designed for him. He wore a white shirt with a dark green vest over it along with a black and green kilt. His usual crown was switched out for a new one that had a large green emerald on the front. Ryan looked between Gavin and himself a few times before a bright smile appeared on his face. 

“You literally switched our clothes,” He commented. Gavin smirked. 

“Maybe,” He said coyly. Ryan laughed. 

“That’s actually really creative. And a pleasant surprise,” He added. 

“Thanks, you look-” 

“Ryan,” Jack cut Gavin off, “You need make your entrance now.” Ryan looked over his shoulder at the man. 

“Take the knights in with you and prepare the room,” He ordered. Jack nodded once, gesturing for Ray, Michael and Lindsay to head into the room. They opened the door just enough to slip through, but the loudness of the room was still overwhelming. Gavin paled a bit as he stared at the door. 

“You were saying?” Ryan prompted. 

“What? Oh! I was going to say....ah....you look good. Really good,” Gavin replied, grinning sheepishly at the other man. 

“Thank you. You look amazing as well. I like my house colors on you,” Ryan admitted. 

“Same,” Gavin agreed. The pair smiled at each other in silence for a moment before Ryan held out his hand. Gavin took it gently. 

“Ready?” Ryan asked, squeezing Gavin’s hand firmly. 

“As I’ll ever be,” The younger king replied. 

“Breathe. I’ll be right next to you the whole time,” Ryan assured him. Gavin nodded. Ryan led him closer to the door before knocking on it. 

“Breathe,” He repeated. Gavin took a deep breathe in as the door to the ballroom opened. A red carpet with gold sides was laid out before them, leading into the room. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and off near the other side of the room a number of tables were set up with chairs around them. To the left were long tables covered with food. On the right, huge glass doors lead out to the garden that was lit up with over a thousand candles. People stood on each side of the carpet dressed in fancy clothes and covered in jewels. They started to clap politely as Ryan led Gavin down the small runway. The clapping died down quickly as Ryan pulled Gavin to a stop in front of a person. 

“Gavin, this is Lord Tucker. Master of wood trading between the kingdoms,” Ryan informed the man dressed in teal. The lord bowed to the couple, allowing Ryan to move on. 

“Lord Simmons and Lord Grif. Masters of sugar and spices,” The older king told Gavin, who smiled at the two men as best as he could. The pair bowed to the kings, the one in orange, Lord Grif, gave Gavin a quick wink as he stood up straight again. They repeated the process countless times down the line. Gavin was introduced to the lord and ladies of Ryan’s kingdom along with some of the leading business owners. The crowd was all smiles and polite bows until they came to one gentlemen. Ryan’s grip on Gavin’s hand tightened as the approached him. 

“Lord O'Malley,” Ryan hissed, “Master of steel.” O’Malley gave a nod of his head, but didn’t bow like the everyone else, his eyes trained on Gavin. The young king felt uneasy under the man’s stare. 

“He’s a good looking lad. It’s a shame your uncle isn’t here to see him,” The lord commented. Ryan pressed his lips together tightly. 

“It’s a shame so many people suffered at the hands of a madman,” Gavin fired back, catching O’Malley off guard. 

“And it is customary that you bow to your kings. Unless you’re suggesting that you are above your leaders,” Gavin continued. The room fell silent as everyone’s attention had turned to the lord. O’Malley glanced around, taking a note of the number of knights in the room before bowing low to the two kings. 

“That’s much better. It’s was a pleasure to meet you, Lord O’Malley, but if you excuse us, we have more people to meet,” Gavin growled, pulling Ryan away from the man. 

“Gavin,” Ryan exclaimed quietly. 

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have done that,” Gavin said in a rush. 

“No no, that was great! I can’t believe you did that! That was brave,” Ryan remarked, his voice filled with pride and a bit of awe.

“Really?” Gavin wondered. 

“Really. I’m very proud of you,” Ryan said. Gavin smiled, leaning to give Ryan a quick kiss. 

“He’s one of them. A supporter of your uncle?” Gavin questioned. Ryan nodded a bit. 

“He’s the worst one. I have to keep an eye on him. That’s why he’s here,” He explained. 

“We’ll figure out a way to take care of him,” Gavin promised. 

“Don’t worry about it tonight. This party is a celebration so be happy,” Ryan instructed. 

“Great idea. There’s a few people I want you to meet,” Gavin informed him, pulling Ryan off the carpet and into the crowd. People moved out of their way as they went. Gavin led Ryan over to two girls. One was dressed in a sparkling long yellow dress, the other in a shorter white dress. 

“Barbra! Kara!” Gavin greeted them loudly, pulling them in for a three way hug. Ryan stood back and observed the scene. 

“Gavin!” One of the girls replied happily. They released each other with smiles on all their faces. Gavin turned around and grabbed Ryan, pulling him closer. 

“Ryan, I’d like you to meet Princess Barbra and Princess Kara,” Gavin remarked happily. 

“Monty Oum’s daughters. I’ve heard a lot about you but I’ve never had the pleasure,” Ryan said. 

“Pleasure to meet you as well,” Barbra said first, flipping her blonde hair out of her face. Kara smiled. 

“You both look very nice this evening,” She commented. Ryan smiled with pride. 

“Thanks to Gavin,” He replied. 

“Oh really?” Kara asked, “Why’s that?” Ryan went to answer when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jack giving him a stern look. 

“Gavin, I’ll be right back. Excuse me, ladies,” Ryan said quickly, moving away before Gavin could stop him. Once he was gone the two girls descended upon him with questions. 

“Are you okay?”   
“Is he mean to you?” 

“Has he hurt you?” 

“Why did you marry him of all people?” 

“Has he done anything to you?” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Gavin hushed them, putting his hands up to block them from getting closer to him, “It’s not like that. I’m perfectly okay. Good even.” 

“How can you be good married to someone like him?” Kara hissed. 

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked in confusion. 

“A mass murderer. Duh,” She reminded him, “He’s only killed like a thousand people for no reason.” 

“No...” Gavin went to tell them both the truth, but he remembered Ryan’s reason for keeping it all a secret. 

“No?” Barbara asked. 

“No, he doesn’t hurt me or anything. He usually leaves me alone for the most part,” Gavin lied.

“Usually?” Kara questioned. 

“Well, like now, we have to be around each other,” Gavin explained, “But normally we don’t see each other that often if at all.” 

“Thank God you’re okay,” Barbara admitted, “With everything that’s happening, we were worried about you.” 

“What do you mean with everything happening?” Gavin wondered in confusion. Kara looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“Don’t you know?” She asked. 

“Know what?” Gavin questioned. Kara and Barbara shared a look. 

“You might want to sit down first,” Barbara suggested. 

“No. Tell me right now,” He ordered, using the same voice he used with O’Malley. The girls told him everything that was happening. 

\-------

“Gavin,” Ryan said, tapping the younger man on the shoulder. Gavin turned, giving Ryan a dark look. 

“What?” Gavin replied harshly. Kara and Barbara watched them closely. 

“It’s tradition that we share the first dance of the evening,” Ryan informed him, gesturing to the large area of the room that had been cleared of people. Musicians were set up next to it with their instruments ready. Gavin sighed. 

“Excuse me ladies,” He said to the princesses, allowing Ryan to take his hand and lead him towards the floor. 

“Don’t be nervous. I’ve got you,” Ryan reassured him. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Gavin muttered. Ryan gave him a confused, almost hurt look as he placed one hand on Gavin’s hip.

“Why do you get to lead?” Gavin protested, frowning deeply. Ryan shrugged. 

“Habit,” He admitted as the music started up. Ryan started to move gracefully, leading Gavin through the traditional formal dance. Gavin knew what he was doing as well, finally thankful for the years of dance lessons Griffon had put him through. The couple moved together as if they were one body. 

“You’re mad at me,” Ryan observed halfway through the song. Gavin pressed his lips together in a firm line. 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked with concern. 

“Why didn’t you bloody tell me?” Gavin hissed lowly. 

“Tell you what?” Ryan questioned, effortlessly turning Gavin around in his arms before bringing him back. 

“About the fucking war that’s coming,” Gavin snapped, glancing around at the guests watching them with awe. Ryan’s face went pale. 

“We can’t talk about that here,” He said softly, ducking his head suddenly to watch their feet move, “I’ll explain everything later.” 

“You’ll explain everything now,” Gavin ordered. 

“Gavin please-” 

“No Ryan! You’re a liar! You’ve been lying to me this whole time! What else haven't you told me?” Gavin growled. The song came to an end, allowing Ryan to rip his hands away from Gavin as if he was being burned.

“Don’t do this,” Ryan begged. “Not tonight.” Gavin’s face was full of anger as he glared at Ryan. 

“Please,” Ryan repeated, “Just let me have this one night. Put a smile on your face and pretend you don’t hate me. You can be a jerk to me tomorrow. Don’t ruin this for me.” Gavin tried to reached out towards him, but Ryan pulled away, giving Gavin a stiff bow before turning on his heels and walking away. Gavin cursed himself, realizing his mistake. He pushed Ryan away. Again. As if on cue, Michael suddenly appeared along with Lindsay. 

“That was amazing,” Lindsay commented with a smile, “You two moved so gracefully! I wish I could do that.” Gavin didn’t reply, his face grief stricken. 

“Everything okay?” Michael asked. Lindsay smiled faded as she gave Gavin a concerned look. 

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Gavin lied, taking Ryan’s orders to heart and putting a smile on his face. Gavin spent the rest of the ball full of regret. He danced with Kara then Barbara but his heart wasn’t in it anymore. His smile was overly fake, although when he caught sight of Joel and Ray dancing together the smile became more natural. The two men moved awkwardly with each other but they wore matching expressions of happiness. Gavin’s smile faded. Ryan and him should have been spending the night like that. Dancing and standing side by side with looks of adoration on their faces, but Gavin mucked it up by letting rumors cloud his mind again. He had to fix it. He just had to figure out how.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay! College has be kinda tied down for a bit. The next chapter will take a while as well! Thanks for sticking with me!  
> Warning that this chapter does get some smut, finally.   
> Also, that's to my beta R for sticking with me as well. Couldn't have done this without her!

“Don’t,” Ryan ordered, sitting behind the desk while Gavin sat on the edge of the bed. At the ball he had failed to get Ryan alone again after his explosion. The older king was great at avoiding Gavin when he wanted to, but now, all Gavin wanted to do was fix what was wrong between them.

“Ryan please,” Gavin begged. 

“No. You were right. I should have told you what was going on. I thought protecting you from it was the best choice. I realized now that I was wrong. I’m sorry for keeping things from you,” Ryan said firmly. 

“And I’m sorry I blew up at you,” Gavin replied quickly. 

“Gavin stop. Couples are supposed to fight. It happens. I’m not upset that you got mad at me,” Ryan explained, shrugging a bit.

“But you pulled away and got upset,” Gavin protested, his voice rising. 

“Of course I was upset. You were upset. I don’t like when you’re unhappy. But I wasn’t mad at you. I was mad at myself for making you upset,” Ryan answered as calmly as he could. 

“Wait what?” Gavin asked in confusion. Ryan sighed, getting up from his chair and walking around to stand in front of Gavin. 

“I’m sorry that I kept things from you, but I never lied. I just simply didn’t give you the information,” Ryan told him, “I’m also sorry that you got upset when you found out. I was going to tell you when the time was right. And the party was not the right time for you to find out.” 

“I’m sorry I ruined the party,” Gavin muttered sadly, ducking his head. 

“Oh, Gavin, you didn’t ruin anything. The ball was perfect. You stood up to O’Malley like a pro, everyone raved about how beautiful everything was, and our outfits were a hit. The dance was lovely. I couldn’t have asked for a better night,” Ryan admitted. Gavin looked up in surprise. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Really,” Ryan echoed, “I’m very proud of you.”

“But we got in a fight!” Gavin reminded him. 

“And we’ll get in a thousand more! That’s not the point. The point is, you look awfully good in those clothes but I think they’ll look better on the floor,” Ryan said, his voice low. Gavin blushed red. 

“Are you flirting with me?” He wondered. 

“Maybe,” Ryan admitted, leaning down to press a kiss against Gavin’s forehead. Gavin moved into the kiss with a smile. 

“Let’s get comfortable and I can tell you what’s going on,” Ryan suggested. 

“Or you could tell me tomorrow,” Gavin said. Ryan pulled away to give him a confused look. 

“I mean you have to be getting hot in those clothes from all the excitement,” Gavin pointed out, biting his lip after the last word. Ryan’s eyes stared at his mouth for a moment before a smirk appeared on his lips. 

“You’re right. I can tell you tomorrow,” Ryan agreed, smiling darkly to match Gavin’s smirk. He reached out towards Gavin’s chest and unbuttoned the plaid fabric from his shoulder. Gavin’s hand found the other button, allowing Ryan to pull the fabric away and throw it on the ground. Ryan then grabbed Gavin by his suit jacket, and dragged him up from the bed into a kiss. Gavin kissed back right away, moving his lips against Ryan’s. The older man started working on getting Gavin’s jacket off as they kissed. Gavin tried to help him as much as he could, but he got distracted when Ryan slipped his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. 

Eventually, Ryan got the jacket off Gavin’s arms and was able to throw it aside before starting on the button down shirt. Gavin broke the kiss suddenly, grabbing onto Ryan’s vest and practically tearing it off the man. 

“Excited?” Ryan asked with a grin. Gavin stuck his tongue out. 

“Shut up and help me take your clothes off,” He ordered. Ryan laughed as he got all the buttons on Gavin’s shirt undone and helped the man slip his arms out. Ryan’s eyebrows rose as his eyes roamed over Gavin’s chest. 

“Lot hairier than I was expecting,” He commented. Gavin blushed in embarrassment, ducking his head a bit. Ryan grabbed his chin right away and lifted his head back up. 

“I like it,” He added, leaning down the few inches that he needed to in order to kiss Gavin on the lips again. His hand moved to run down Gavin’s chest slowly ‘till it reached his stomach. Again, Gavin broke the kiss to paw at Ryan’s shirt. 

“Stop distracting me,” He snapped weakly, fighting with a couple of the buttons. Ryan started to help, getting the rest of them done for the younger man so Gavin could push the shirt off him. 

“Holy abs,” Gavin exclaimed, his hands immediately going to Ryan’s flat stomach. 

“I don’t have abs,” Ryan protested, letting Gavin run his hands over his skin.

“Yes, you do,” Gavin argued, moving his hands up over Ryan’s chest to his shoulder before pulling the man in for yet another kiss. Ryan went willingly, kissing Gavin gently and pushing him back onto the bed. With a little nudge, the kiss was broken as Gavin fell onto the mattress with a bounce. 

“Hey,” Gavin whined, already moving up towards the pillows. Ryan gave him a sweet smile as he kicked off his shoes. Gavin had already removed his the second they had gotten into the bedroom, making things much easier for Ryan as the older man climbed onto the bed and started working on Gavin’s pants. 

“Why are you so slow?” Gavin complained as Ryan dragged the zipper on his pants down slowly. 

“I’m in no rush,” Ryan answered, “We have all the time in the world.” Once the pants were loose enough, he dragged them down Gavin’s legs before flinging them off somewhere in the room. Gavin smiled shyly at Ryan’s words, noting how sweet they were as the man straddled his waist. 

“You’re a tease,” He declared. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Ryan replied, leaning down to attach his mouth to Gavin’s neck. He bite down lightly, enjoying the sharp gasp that followed. Ryan licked over the tiny mark before moving on to the next spot and repeating the motion. He went up and down Gavin’s neck, biting and licking while the younger man let out a variety of soft noises. 

“Ryan,” Gavin whimpered softly. Ryan smiled against his skin as he bit down hard enough to leave a lasting mark. He moved up to press a quick kiss to Gavin’s mouth before looking the younger man in the eyes with a serious expression. 

“Are you sure about this?” Ryan asked quietly. The wheels in Gavin’s head went to overdrive, trying to figure out the question. Finally it clicked. 

“I… I… umm… I’ve never,” He admitted vaguely. Ryan got the idea. 

“That’s okay. We can save that for another time,” He suggested, moving off Gavin enough to reach down and palm at him through his boxers. Gavin’s back bent as his mouth fell opened. Ryan watched his face expressions as he moved his hand. When Gavin’s eyes began to cloud over with pleasure, Ryan pulled the man’s boxer down and off his legs. 

“Keep your eyes open,” Ryan commanded gently, licking his hand quickly before wrapping it around Gavin’s hard cock. Gavin let out a strangled groan but nodded his hand. Ryan started to move his hand slowly up and down, listening and watching Gavin’s reactions to each movement his hand made. The younger man was quiet for once, only making a few small gasp here and there, but his body told the real story. Sweat started to gather on his forehead and chest as panted. His hips moved with Ryan’s hand, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Gavin’s eyelids flickered, wanting to close but remembering how Ryan asked him to keep them opened. 

“Ryan,” He gasp softly, “I- I can’t-” 

“Don’t hold it,” Ryan replied, connecting their mouths together, “Let it happen.” Gavin nodded, bumping his nose into Ryan’s as his whole body started to tense. Ryan twisted his hand around the head of Gavin’s cock before stroking it quickly. Gavin arched his back off the mattress as he suddenly came into Ryan’s hand and over his stomach. Ryan’s smiled, slowing his hand down before releasing Gavin. 

“Holy shit,” Gavin whimpered, falling back onto the bed, his muscle turned to mush. Ryan smiled, wiping his hand off on the sheets and placing a kiss on Gavin’s cheek. 

“I swear I usually last longer,” Gavin said, sitting up so quickly startled Ryan. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan assured him, “You did great.” 

“Yeah yeah, now you,” Gavin ordered, reaching down for Ryan’s pants. The older man grabbed his hands in a tight grip. 

“What?” Gavin asked, looking at Ryan in confusion. 

“You don’t have to. Don’t feel pressured,” Ryan told him softly. 

“I want to. I wanna see the great mad king come undone,” Gavin replied with a smirk. Ryan chuckled as he let go of Gavin’s hands, allowing him to get the pants undone. Ryan helped push them down his legs followed by his underwear. 

 

\-------

Gavin woke up with one of Ryan’s arms wrapped around him. The older man was sitting up slightly with a book in his hands. The morning sun was coming through the window giving him enough light to read. 

“How long have you been up?” Gavin asked sleepily. 

“Not long,” Ryan answered, “Thought today sounded like a good day to relax.”

“No meetings?” 

“No meetings. Nothing to do but lie in bed,” Ryan agreed. 

“You’re going to tell me what’s happening now?” Gavin wondered. Ryan closed the book with a snap and set it aside. 

“Yes, but before I do, you need to know that you are not getting involved in any way with what’s happening. I did what I had to do to protect you and my kingdom. Promise me you’ll listen and at the end you won’t do anything stupid,” Ryan begged. 

“I promise,” Gavin said quickly, too quickly. Ryan sighed, turning his head to kiss Gavin’s lip for a second before starting to talk. 

“For years we’ve allowed the far western tribes to govern themselves, not wishing to expand our boundaries anymore than they already are, but the western lands have created two opposing nations and a civil war has broken out. Monty Oum and Burnie Burns’ kingdoms share a border with the western lands. Both sides have asked for help from all the kingdoms, only Queen Kathleen has offered to help with negotiation but she’s giving no military support. The rest of us declined any involvement.” 

“Then why is there a war coming?” Gavin asked. 

“There isn’t. At least not between any of the kingdoms. The western tribes didn’t take kindly to being told no and started to attack King Monty and King Burnie’s land. Geoff and King Gus from the west both went there to discuss the idea of sending some of their own troops to help guard the border, but neither Monty nor Burnie want to go to war with the western tribes,” Ryan answered. 

“What about us?” Gavin wondered, “Don’t you share a western border with the tribes as well?” 

“We do, but the tribes know of my reputation. They wouldn’t dare attack me. You’re completely safe here. That’s also why Kara and Barbara are staying with King Gus for the time being. There have been kidnapping rumors spreading through some of the courts. They reached Geoff and I a few months back,” Ryan answered. Gavin was quiet for a moment. 

“Geoff married me to you to keep me safe,” He whispered. Ryan nodded. 

“That’s one of the reasons, yes. While there’s no major war coming, people threatening to take the princes and princesses of the kingdoms is not something to joke about. Katleen is being very careful with her children as well,” Ryan replied. Gavin buried himself closer to Ryan’s side. 

“What are you doing to help?” He asked softly. 

“Defending you and sending help where I can. That’s what all the meetings are about. I’m getting reports from all around about what is going on. Some aren’t good,” Ryan told him. 

“I want to go to the next one with you,” Gavin said firmly. 

“You promised not to get involved,” Ryan reminded him. 

“But-” 

“No buts. My job is to protect you-” 

“And who protects you?” Gavin snapped, returning the favor by cutting Ryan off before he could finish his sentence. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t need protection,” He pointed out. 

“Oh yeah, because you’re the mad king and no one can touch you,” Gavin mocked. Ryan sighed. 

“That’s not why. Gavin, I know how to protect myself. I’ve been trained to use a sword since I was old enough to hold on,” He explained. 

“And I’m the best archer from my kingdom,” Gavin announced. 

“I know. I’ve heard a lot about that,” Ryan admitted, “But that can only help so much when someone’s trying to take you.” 

“That’s...that’s why you gave me a dagger and why you assigned Lindsay to me,” Gavin figured. 

“And also why I had Ray tailing all three of you for a month,” Ryan added with a smirk. 

“You what?!” Gavin exclaimed. Ryan laughed at Gavin’s reaction. 

“How many knights do you have watching me?!” Gavin demanded loudly in Ryan’s ear. 

“More then you know,” Ryan answered coyly. 

“I can’t believe you,” Gavin huffed, pulling away from the older man to cross his arms over his chest. 

“Gavin, I did it to make sure you were safe,” Ryan said. The younger man continued to pout, prompting Ryan to let out a sad sigh. 

“If I learn hand to hand combat will you let me in the meetings?” Gavin suddenly asked. Ryan’s eyebrows flew up at the question. 

“If you what?” He replied in shock. 

“If I learn how to use the dagger, will you let me come with you to meetings?” Gavin repeated firmly. 

“Who are you going to get to teach you how to use it?” Ryan wondered. 

“You,” Gavin said with a smile. Ryan laughed. 

“You’re kidding,” He declared. A thick silence followed. 

“You’re not kidding. Are you sure?” 

“Completely sure. I want to do this, Ryan. I want to learn,” Gavin said firmly. 

“Are you sure you want me teaching you? What about Ray? Or Jack even,” Ryan suggested. 

“Nope. You and only you,” Gavin replied, kissing Ryan on the cheek quickly. The older man blushed a bit before nodding. 

“Alright, alright, but you better take it seriously or you’re not going to anything, got it?” Ryan demanded. 

“Got it,” Gavin answered, climbing into Ryan’s lap to seal their lips together in a kiss. They continued to kiss lazily ‘till Michael banged on the door, yelling that it was time to get up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.....I have NO excuse for this horrible horrible delay. But the good news is, I'M BACK! This story will only have a few more chapters. Welcome back everyone, let's get this story out. 
> 
> Also, Thank you a thousand times to my beta R, who helped so much with this chapter and gave me the kick I needed to get started again. She's amazing. A true treasure

Chapter 13  
“No, no. Don’t move your arm out to the side. It makes you whole body an easy target,” Ryan criticized, taking the dagger from Gavin’s hand. He twirled it in his fingers before letting it rest in his hands, aiming it at Gavin. It had been two days since the ball and the couple had never been closer. This was the first time they had some free time together besides meals and late evening, so Ryan was using it to teach Gavin how to use his dagger. The older king had servants bring in a series of dummies into the courtyard by the gardens so they could practice. 

“Then what do what should I do?” Gavin asked nervously, eyes on the blade pointed at him. 

“You’re skinny and quick. That’s for sure, but you’re not used to close combat. Never plan on getting close enough to stab someone,” Ryan told him. 

“You’re still not telling me what I should do,” Gavin complained, quickly getting frustrated with the lesson. 

“Throw it,” Ryan ordered, tossing the dagger up and catching it by the blade before holding it out for Gavin to take. Gavin took it carefully, eyes glancing over to the dummy set up a few feet from them. 

“I don’t know how,” He admitted. 

“Just try it first. Then I’ll help,” Ryan offered, taking a step away from Gavin to give him space to try. Gavin took a deep breath, looking down at the blade in his hand. He moved his hand, getting used to the weight of it first before lifting his hand behind his head and letting it fly. It hit the target handle first and fell to the ground. Gavin flinched at the noise it made when it hit the stone of the courtyard. 

“Sorry,” He said as Ryan walked over to retrieve it. 

“Don’t be,” The older man reassured him, bring the dagger back over to him, “That wasn’t bad for a first time.” Gavin took the blade back, inspecting it closely for chips. 

“We’re going to mess up your gift,” He commented. Ryan shrugged. 

“I’ll give you another one. Once you learn how to do this, you can have a whole set of them,” He offered lightly. Gavin’s face lit up with surprise. 

“Really?” He asked excitedly. 

“I promise,” Ryan replied with a bright smile.Gavin went to throw the dagger again, excited about the thought of having his own set. Ryan’s hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

“Here, move your leg here,” Ryan instructed, one hand going to Gavin’s hips, helping him move ‘till his leg was in the right spot. 

“Turn like this,” The older man kept going, twisting Gavin’s waist slightly. Gavin swallowed thickly, feeling Ryan pressed up behind him. 

“Square your shoulders,” Ryan whispered in his ear. Gavin shivered, but obeyed, standing up straighter. 

“When you throw the dagger, let go of the tension in your stomach. Use your whole upper body to throw. It puts more power behind the dagger,” Ryan said softly, stepping away slowly. Gavin swayed a bit, missing Ryan being so close. 

“Try it now. Don’t forget to aim,” Ryan ordered gently, a tiny smirk on his face. Gavin took a deep breath, winding his arm up and letting go of the tension as it moved forward. He released the dagger, setting it flying straight into the target’s chest. Gavin practically screamed as he jumped up and down excitedly. 

“I did it!!” He cried. Ryan smiled proudly. 

“Great job,” the older man praised, stepping closer. He turned Gavin’s head towards him and planted a kiss on his lip. Gavin kissed back instantly, grabbing onto Ryan’s jacket for support. When they pulled away for air both men were wearing matching grins. 

“Thanks for teaching me,” Gavin said softly, letting go of Ryan’s jacket and smoothing it down. 

“You still have a lot to learn,” Ryan remarked, “But you’re welcome.” 

“Your majesty?” Jack spoke up, walking towards them with an apologetic look. Ryan and Gavin moved away from each other quickly, blushes forming on both their cheeks. Jack glanced between them before smiling a bit. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time to hear the people’s complaints, Ryan. We can’t miss it,” Jack said, giving Gavin an apologetic look. The man had been warming up to the new king more and more as they got to talk at meals more often. Gavin pouted a bit at Jack’s words. 

“Can I go with you?” He asked, turning to Ryan. The older man thought about it for a moment before shrugging. 

“Why not? I see no problem with it. You can even help me,” Ryan agreed, taking Gavin’s hand. Gavin’s face lit up. Together, the couple followed Jack to the throne room. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Gavin sat on Ryan’s right side, sitting on his own golden throne as they listened to a farmer talk about unfair taxes imposed by a lower lord. Gavin lost track of how many people had come in with problems, but he was far from being bored. From stolen goods, to unfair deeds, to lost property, they listened to every problem the people had and tried to find a solution. Mostly Ryan talked, telling the people he was going to look in to it and calling for Jack to send a message to someone to set up another meeting. It was a lot of work, but Gavin was grateful that he was finally being allowed to help out. 

“Gavin,” Ryan said, turning to him, “I believe we should talk to Lord McScouty about this at once.” Gavin nodded, keeping his eyes on the farmer. 

“We will be sure to fix this for you, good sir. You have nothing to fear. This will be resolved very soon,” Gavin announced, a small grin coming to his face. The farmer smiled back at him, bowing low. 

“Thank you, my king. Thank you a thousand times over,” the man told him, looking between the two kings before getting led away from a guard. 

“Just a few more, my king,” Jack declared, walking up to them. Ryan sagged against his throne, letting out a loud sigh. 

“Send word to McScouty. This is the third time in two weeks. I’ve had it with him. If he doesn’t change his ways, I’m taking away his title,” Ryan noted. Jack nodded his head. 

“You can do that?” Gavin asked in surprised, eyes widening a bit. 

“I can. I give the lords their power. I can take it away. Demote them to something lesser,” Ryan explained with a smile on his face, “They don’t like it when it happens. Scares most of them. But it keeps them in line better than just telling them to stop doing something.” 

“But you’re just going off what some people say... Are you sure you can trust what the people are telling you?” Gavin wondered. Ryan smile only grew bigger. 

“That’s an excellent question. And one you must always keep in mind. If it was the first time, I wouldn’t do anything. But it keeps happening. Different people are reporting it from different lifestyle. I sent people to check our their stories. You don’t want to punish someone for nothing,” Ryan explained clearly. Gavin nodded in understanding. 

“Can I do this by myself one day?” He asked. Ryan tilted his head curiously. 

 

“Maybe one day. We’ll see,” He answered. Gavin smiled brightly and Ryan returned it. They continued to listen to complains, offering solutions and ideas to try and fix them. It was fun in Gavin’s opinion, to get to see the people and be involved. It was also fun to look over and watch Ryan smile and comfort the people. He was really nothing like the rumors. Ryan was kind, sweet, smart, and so many other things. Gavin liked him a lot. All too soon, the meetings were over. Gavin had been enjoying himself. 

“Time for dinner,” Ryan declared, standing from his throne. Gavin stood up as well. 

“Do you think… after dinner we could go for a horse ride?” He asked softly. Ryan took his hand, squeezing it a bit. 

“That sounds like a lovely idea. I’m sure we can,” Ryan answered, pulling Gavin along towards the dining hall. 

“Really!? Can we go into the forest? It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to,” Gavin exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. Ryan smiled brightly at him, pulling Gavin closer and kissing his cheek softly. Gavin blushed. 

“Then we will go,” Ryan promised, firm in his decision. Gavin smiled, happy and excited that Ryan agreed. 

“But first, food,” Ryan reminded him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin watched Ryan step up onto his horse. The older man did it with such grace and talent. Ryan took the reins, shaking his hair out of his face and smiling over at Gavin. They had left their crowns behind in the castle, not wanting to lose them or risk them at all when they got into the forest. Gavin looked at his horse, then at Michael. The knight gave him a look. 

“Don’t do it,” Michael warned darkly, “You know you can't.” Gavin pouted. 

“I wanna try. Ryan-” 

“Ryan knows what he’s doing. You’re just going to fall flat on your face. Now just give me your foot,” Michael ordered firmly. Gavin scowled before lifting a foot and putting it in Michael’s hands. The knight lifted Gavin up, helping him put his leg over the horse. The knight helped him get all the way on the horse before stepping away. Gavin grabbed the reins, glancing over at Ryan. The older king was grinning. 

“What?” Gavin wondered, voice going up a few octaves. Michael, Lindsay and Ray mounted their horses as well. 

“Nothing,” Ryan replied with the same grin, “Just watching my husband.” Gavin blushed a bit before scoffing to throw Ryan off. 

“Let’s go,” He commanded, nudging his horse to start moving. It took a moment, and Gavin focused on the spot in front of him, before his horse finally started walking. Ryan chuckled, the noise low and pleasant to Gavin’s ears as he followed. Ryan had a sword on his hip and Gavin had his bow to protect himself, but Michael, Ray and Lindsay were their real protection from anything they could run into. 

Gavin led the way, heading for the gate, which opened for them as they got closer and allowed them into the town around the castle. People waved as they passed, holding up children so they could shout praises and see the kings. Gavin held his head high. This was something he could get used to. Helping his people and seeing them happy. He turned to watch Ryan, smiling, as the man waved back happily. Gavin did the same, making faces at some of the children.

They soon came to another gate and had to pause as it was opened. Gavin bounced on his horse in excitement. Ryan moved his horse next to Gavin’s and leaned over to bump his shoulder against the younger man’s. 

“You stay close,” He warned, “I don’t want you getting lost in the woods.” 

“I will. I promise,” Gavin replied, rolling his eyes, “I’m not a child.” Ryan leaned over and kissed Gavin’s cheek. 

“Never said you were,” Ryan said, voice low, “Just want you safe.” Gavin blushed a bit, ducking his head to try and hide it. 

“I... I want you to be safe too,” He muttered. Ryan smiled, kissing Gavin’s head before clicking his tongue. His horse started to move, leaving the town behind and heading for the forest. Gavin copied Ryan, setting off after him. The knights followed behind them. Ray took off after a few moments, galloping to be in front of Ryan instead. Michael and Lindsay moved to Gavin’s both sides. Gavin watched as the knights looked around, ready for any danger. 

“Hey Gavin?” Ryan wondered, turning over his shoulder to look at Gavin. The younger man smile. 

“What Ryan?” Gavin replied with a small smile. 

“Race you!” Ryan declared, slapping his horse and taking off. He rode past Ray quickly, startling the knight and his horse. 

“Wait!” Lindsay cried before sighing heavily and starting off after him. Michael quickly followed.

“Come on Gavin,” Ray ordered sternly, “Let’s go get Ryan.” Gavin nodded, nudging his horse to follow quickly. Gavin can hear Ray’s trailing behind him. They galloped through the trees for a while before Gavin saw Ryan and slowed down. The king was off his horse, looking around it with a worried look. Gavin watched in confusion while Michael and Lindsay were trying to hide their smirks. 

“What happened?” Gavin wondered out loud, glancing at the knights then at the other king. 

“My horse… got stuck,” Ryan muttered shyly, hiding his face from Gavin in embarrassment. Michael and Lindsay laughed loudly. 

“It was hilarious,” Michael commented between chuckles. Ray gave him a look. 

“You don’t laugh at the king,” The knight criticized. 

“Let them laugh,” Ryan spoke up, kneeling down by his horse. Gavin lifted up off his saddle to look see better, noticing that the horse’s hoof was between two rocks. 

“Be careful,” Gavin warned, voice thick with worry for the poor animal. 

“I will be,” Ryan stated firmly, moving slowly around to try and figure out the best course of action. Michael and Lindsay were laughing as they told Ray what had happened. Gavin looked around before his head snapped to the left. He moved his horse between the bushes and Ryan, listening closely. He could have swore he heard something familiar. A moment passed. Gavin could hear Ryan moving around and the knights talking. 

A small baby creeper appeared in the bushes. Gavin’s horse moved back in fear, letting out a loud whine. Gavin patted its neck to soothe it. 

“Shhhh, shhh,” He told it before hissing softly at the creeper. The monster stopped, looking up at Gavin curiously. It moved towards him. 

“Gavin?” Ryan asked, jumping back, “Gavin, get away from it!” Gavin could hear the sound of swords being drawn. 

“Gavin, get the fuck over here,” Michael ordered loudly, sounding annoyed and scared. Gavin ignored them. He knew what to do. This was something he was good at. He hissed again, keeping the creeper’s attention on him. The creature tilted it’s head, moving back slowly. Gavin smiled and kept pushing, telling the monster to go back home, to go away. 

“Gavin?” Lindsay spoke up, watching him in awe. Ryan got his horse free in the meantime, causing the horse to let out a loud neighing sound. The noise frightened the creeper, causing it to bolt towards Gavin instead of away. It started to flash, but before it could explode, Gavin grabbed an arrow and thrusted it through the monster’s head. It vanished into green smoke, causing everyone around to cough a bit as the smoke spread out and went away. 

“How the fuck...?” Ray asked softly, curious and shocked. Ryan climbed back on his horse and moved closer to Gavin. 

“How did you do that?” The king wondered with wide eyes. Gavin smiled, shrugging a shoulder. 

“Just just a little something I knew since I was a kid,” Gavin answered, “Creepers are kinda my favorite things.” Ryan stared at the younger king for a moment before leaning over and kissing his cheek. 

“Just… don’t do it again. That was dangerous,” Ryan warned sternly. Gavin gave him an offended look. 

“But I-”

“The king’s right,” Michael spoke up, giving Gavin a hard look, “You could have gotten yourself killed. Now you’re a king. You can’t just do shit like that.” 

“I was helping,” Gavin protested loudly. Lindsay moved closer to Michael and smacked him upside the head. 

“Gavin did an amazing thing! Don’t you dare act like he did it just for attention or some shit,” Lindsay growled, scowling at Michael. The knight rubbed his head before looking at Ryan for help. The king was smirking. 

“Lindsay does have a point,” Ryan agreed, turning to Gavin, “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want to have to get a new husband.” Gavin nodded, smiling at Ryan. 

“I promise. I’ll be careful.” Gavin told him. The group reorganized themselves before starting off again. Ray lead them while Ryan followed and Gavin trailed behind with Lindsay and Michael to his sides.  
_____________________________________

“Gavin?” Ryan called, gesturing for the younger king to move up closer after a few minutes had passed. Gavin nudged his horse until he was side by side with Ryan. 

“What is it?” Gavin wondered, looking around curiously. 

“Nothing. Just wanted you up here with me,” Ryan answered with a small shy smile. Gavin stared at him for a moment before returning the smile. 

“You’re a right dork, Ryan,” Gavin commented. The other man chuckled, tilting his head back. 

“I guess I am,” He agreed, “But at least I know you’re a dork as well.” 

“I am not!” Gavin squaked.

“Trust me, you really are,” Ryan told him. 

“Am not! Michael, tell him I’m not a dork!” Gavin yelled, sounding offended. 

“He’s a total dork,” Michael deadpanned, not even looking at the two kings. Gavin let out a gasp. 

“Michael! How could you!?” He exclaimed. Lindsay chuckled, coughing to cover it up when Gavin glared at her. 

“I am not,” Gavin repeated, quieter this time. 

“Oh my sweet, little husband. Being a dork isn’t a bad thing,” Ryan said with an encouraging look. Gavin glared at him. 

“I’m mad at you,” He declared, a clear lie, but he still turned his nose up anyway. Ryan laughed, seeing the humor in the situation. 

“Don’t say that, you’ll make me...” Ryan trailed off, pulling his horse to a stop. Ray was looking around with a nervous look on his face. Gavin glanced over at Ryan, seeing the man’s worried face.

“What is it?” He whispered. Michael drew his sword as Lindsay moved her horse to get a better look. There was a loud hissing sound coming from the bushes. 

“Creepers,” Ray spoke, being loud enough for everyone to hear, but still quiet to not spook the monsters. An arrow flew through the trees, narrowly missing Gavin’s head. 

“No! Skeletons!” The younger king shouted. The hissing got louder as a creeper came out of the bushes, heading for the group. 

“Protect the king!” Ray ordered loudly, no longer worried about being quiet. Ryan drew his sword, moving quickly in front of Gavin and cutting the creeper down with one blow. Michael and Lindsay moved to surround Gavin, watching his sides and back for him. A skelton came out of the trees, a bow and arrow in it’s hands. Gavin fought to get his own bow off his back as Ray and Ryan jumped off their horse and moved to attack the skeleton. 

While Ray distracted the monster, Ryan was able to cut it down, but the king didn’t notice a second skelton coming up behind him. Gavin watched in horror as the skeleton shot an arrow, hitting Ryan in the shoulder. Ryan let out a pained noise, reaching behind him to try and grab the arrow. Gavin hooked an arrow in his bow and fired, hitting the skeleton in the head and killing it. 

“Go to Ryan,” He ordered to Lindsay, “Help him! Ray, ride ahead, warn the castle that the king needs medical attention.” Ray nodded before jumping back on his horse and setting off as fast as his horse could go back to the town. Gavin moved his horse closer to Ryan. 

“Gavin, don’t,” Michael warned, “Just stay where I can protect you.” Lindsay was off her horse, trying to tend to Ryan’s wound as much as she could. 

“Get him on my horse,” Gavin commanded, ignoring Michael. Lindsay looked at Gavin before nodding. She guided Ryan over to the horse, holding him tightly. 

“I can ride,” Ryan protested, groaning in pain when his shoulder was moved awkwardly, “I don’t need to ride behind you.” 

“Not behind me. With me,” Gavin explained, nodding to Lindsay as she helped Ryan up. The king let out a pained noise, leaning against Gavin’s back. 

“Hold onto me, love,” Gavin instructed. Ryan moved slowly, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist. He held on as tight as he could with an arrow in his shoulder. 

“Lindsay, take Ryan’s horse. Michael, guide me back. And be quick about it. We need to get him back soon,” Gavin ordered. The knights nodded, doing as they would told. Gavin pushed his horse to follow Michael’s as fast as it could with two people on it’s back. 

“You’ll be okay, Ryan,” Gavin said over his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Ryan replied, sounding tired. 

“Stay with me,” Gavin begged, “Stay with me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word people.  
> DRAMA  
> Comments and Kudos are apprenticed.  
> Thank you so much for all the support!  
> Thank you again to the lovely wonderful R (aka ryan-hay-i-wood-do-you) for betaing and helping me out.  
> Enjoy

Chapter 14

Gavin paced back and forth at the foot of the bed as the doctor finished bandaging up Ryan’s shoulder. The arrow was sitting on the table, covered in Ryan’s blood. It made Gavin sick to his stomach, but he had already emptied it’s content. Twice. The doctor assured him that Ryan was going to be alright, however that didn’t calm Gavin’s nerves that much. 

“Gavin,” Ryan spoke up, voice soft. The younger king ignored him, continuing to walk back and forth. 

“Gavin,” Ryan repeated, sounding desperate. Gavin paused in his pacing finally to look over at the other man on the bed. The bandage was too white against Ryan’s skin, making Gavin stare at it openly. 

“Where’s the doctor?” Gavin wondered, looking around in confusion. 

“He left. You were too busy being lost in your thoughts,” Ryan explained, leaning back into the pillow and letting out a small whine. Gavin moved to his side quickly, shaking his head. 

“Don’t do that. You need to be careful-” 

“Gavin, this isn’t the first time I’ve been injured,” Ryan interrupted, taking the younger man’s hand and squeezing it, “Didn’t you hear the doctor? I’m going to be fine.” Gavin bowed his head, muttering to himself for a bit. Ryan stayed quiet, waiting for Gavin to speak up. Ryan knew how to buy his time. 

“It’s my fault,” Gavin finally said, loud enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him down on to the bed. The younger man let it happen, cuddling against Ryan’s side. 

“Bullshit,” Ryan declared, voice firm, “You didn’t shot me. It was a monster. A monster that you killed right after. Gavin, don’t blame yourself for this. Please.” 

“I was the one who wanted to go into the forest,” Gavin muttered. 

“And I said yes because I wanted to go into the forest also as well. Do you blame Ray or Michael for not watching out?” 

“No,” Gavin replied meekly. 

“Then don’t blame yourself. Please. For me. Don’t do that to yourself,” Ryan begged, voice wavering a bit. Gavin nodded against the man’s side. 

“Okay. I’m just- I feel bad that you got hurt,” Gavin mumbled, making a twisted face. 

“It’s not fun being hurt, but I’m glad it wasn’t you instead,” Ryan insisted. Gavin was quiet for a while, making Ryan worry. 

“Gavin?” He wondered after a few minutes went by. 

“I just-” Gavin trailed off, trying to think of the words. “I was really worried when I saw you get hurt. Like my heart- it just stopped. I was so scared. And there was so much blood,” Ryan listened, giving Gavin time to get his words out. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Ryan said softly, pulling Gavin in to hold him tight, “I’m glad you were concerned for me.” 

“Why are you so happy about this?” Gavin exclaimed loudly, voice cracking. 

“I’m not happy about being shot. I’m happy- I’m happy that you took charge. That you led the knights and took charge. I’m glad you didn’t just leave me,” Ryan explained, voice a little weak. 

“Why would I...” Gavin’s eyes widen and he voice cut off. When Ryan and Gavin had first met, Gavin had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Ryan, but now, the young king cared . He didn’t want to lose the other man. 

“I’m sorry for earlier. I still am. I didn’t think I affected you that badly,” Gavin confessed. Ryan’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. 

“Gavin, no, no, that’s not your fault. I knew you were scared and you were being forced to marry someone you were unsure about. I don’t blame you for that. I still lo-like you the same,” Ryan replied, taking Gavin’s hand and squeezing it. Gavin stared at Ryan for a while before climbing off the bed. Ryan moved to get up, but Gavin pushed him back down. 

“No. You stay. You need to recover. I’m going to talk to Joel and Ray to get help taking care of things,” Gavin explained. Ryan shook his head. 

“I’m the king, I need to take care of-” 

“I’m king too!” Gavin snapped, shocking Ryan into silence, “I can do this. I know I can. Please, Ryan just stay here and heal.” Ryan stared at him for a while before sighing loudly. The older king finally nodded. 

“Alright. But listen to Joel especially. And Jack. Jack will be able to explain everything to you. And don’t go off the deep end,” Ryan instructed. He added more and more details as Gavin got ready to leave, putting his crown on his head and kissing Ryan to finally quiet the man. 

“I can do this,” Gavin assured him with a small grin. 

“I know you can,” Ryan agreed, “I trust you with all my heart.” Gavin kissed him again before moving away. He nearly sprinted out of the room. Michael grabbed him before he could run down the hall. 

“Hey,” Michael told him, before pulling the king in for a hug, “It’s okay.” Michael knew him better than anyone and always knew what Gavin needed. Another hand rubbed Gavin’s shoulder. 

“We’ll go with you,” Lindsay offered, “I have four more guards coming to watch Ryan’s door and take care of him.” Gavin nodded. 

“I would like that,” he agreed honestly, “I need to go- well, run the country.” Lindsay and Michael smiled at him. Both smiles were surprisingly full of encouragement. Gavin took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. With his head held high, Gavin walked off to the throne room to take care of Ryan’s meetings. 

~~~~~~~

Gavin hated everything. He hated the nobles. He hated the weather. He hated Jack. He hated Jack a lot at the moment. Deep down, he knew he cared a lot about the advisor, but right now, he was pissed off beyond belief and it usually took a lot to get him this annoyed. 

Every single decision Gavin tried to make, Jack fought him on. Gavin would come up with a solution just for Jack to say no and make a different choice. It didn’t help either that a servant, one Gavin hadn’t seen before was going in between Jack and someone else. The man would whisper in Jack’s ear, Jack would whisper back and the man would rush off only to return in a few moments later to do it again. As soon as Jack’s servant left, the advisor would speak up against whatever Gavin had decided. It was like clockwork, happening again and again. It was getting to Gavin. 

“I need a break,” He declared, giving Michael a frustrated look. The knight looked like Gavin felt, worn out. There had been two fights already between warring parties coming to the king and Michael had broken them up, taking a few punches in the face for it. 

“Ten minutes,” Jack offered, nodding to the guards to shut the door to the throne room. Gavin sagged in his chair, looking over at Ryan’s empty one. He took a deep breath before sitting up. 

“Jack?” Gavin asked, watching the servant appear and whisper in Jack’s ear before the advisor moved towards Gavin. 

“Yes, my king?” Jack replied. There was something about his voice. Gavin couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was off. 

“I know you’re Ryan’s advisor and all that, but will you back off? I can do this,” Gavin argued, sounding irritated. Michael gave him a supportive look. Jack shrugged. 

“My king, my job is to advise you and King Ryan. That’s what I’m doing,” Jack replied. Gavin huffed. 

“I want you to be quiet. I can do this myself. Stop fighting me about everything,” Gavin ordered. Jack shook his head. 

“I can’t do that,” He protested. He leaned over and whispered to the servant. The servant started off. 

“Michael,” Gavin commanded, “Get him.” Michael moved quickly, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt. The man let out a loud protest as he was dragged back into the room to stand in front of Gavin’s throne. Jack moved closer, shaking his head. 

“Gavin-” 

“Quiet,” Gavin snapped, giving Jack a dark look before turning to the man. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, making sure to sound firm and unyielding. The man blinked a few times before ducking his head. 

“I can’t tell you,” The man muttered in reply. Gavin and Michael shared a look. 

“I am your king. If you don’t tell me, I’ll hold your in jail for treason,” Gavin declared. 

“My king,” Jack protested, “You can’t!” 

“Am I not the king?” Gavin wondered. Jack fell quiet, looking at the man. 

“King Ryan sent me,” The servant confessed. 

“Kdin!” Jack exclaimed. The man gave Jack a sad look. 

“I had to. He’s the king. I can not deny the king,” Kdin explained. Gavin sat back in his throne, a dark feeling twisting in his stomach. 

“Why did he send you?” Gavin asked, giving Jack a glare to try and keep the advisor quiet. 

“He wanted to know what was going on. He was sending his opinions through me to Jack,” Kdin explained. Gavin stood up, causing Kdin to bow his head and move back quickly. Gavin moved away from his throne, waving at Michael to follow him. 

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, moving to stop Gavin from leaving. 

“To see my husband,” Gavin hissed, “Now move. Or I’ll hold your for treason as well.” Jack’s eyes widened but he moved out of the way. Michael walked behind Gavin as he took off towards the bedroom. 

“You wouldn't actually do that would you? Lock them away?” Michael wondered softly as they go through the halls of the castle. Gavin slowed down, shaking his head. 

“No- No I wouldn’t. I just- I need to talk to Ryan,” Gavin muttered, getting closer to Ryan. Two guards were outside the room, standing guard over Ryan. They both snapped to attention when Gavin got closer, moving out of the way as Gavin pushed the door opened. It slammed against the wall, startling Ryan a bit. 

“How could you?” Gavin asked, cutting straight to the problem at hand. He couldn’t really believe it. That Ryan would do this to him. His husband was supposed to trust him, believe in him. Instead, Ryan was pulling the strings while Gavin tried to figure stuff out. Gavin had been a little excited to try to do things himself and Ryan ruined it. 

“I don’t know-” 

“Don’t give me that,” Gavin cut Ryan off right away, “Please. Don’t. I know about Kdin. I know about Jack listening to you. Why would you do this to me? I thought- I thought you trusted me?” Ryan sat up, shaking his head. 

“Gavin please, of course I trust you,” Ryan replied quickly, “But running a country takes a lot of time and experience. I wanted to help you as much as I could.” It made sense. Of course it did because Ryan always made sense, but it didn’t help Gavin’s anger or frustration. 

“You’re supposed to be resting. You’re supposed to be getting better. And all you’re doing is fighting with me through Jack the whole time!” Gavin exclaimed. Ryan didn’t seem fazed by Gavin’s outburst. It only fueled Gavin’s fury. He had never been so mad before. He trusted Ryan. He wanted to rule and be a good king like Geoff and Ryan, but no one would ever gave him to the chance. 

“Gavin, I was giving my opinions. I’m not always going to agree with you,” Ryan explained. 

“So I’m always wrong?” Gavin snapped angrily. 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying that sometimes, you won’t have enough experience with stuff to make the right decision,” Ryan answered after shaking his head. Gavin’s eyes narrowed. 

“I can’t believe I actually trusted you and thought you would let me do this. I should have known. You think I’m stupid like everyone else,” Gavin snapped, moving away from the bed with a sad look. Ryan shook his head, sitting up from the bed. He let out a pained noise, causing Gavin to move towards him a bit. Gavin didn’t want Ryan to hurt. 

“Gavin, please, just listen to me. You’re young and you have so much to learn. But you’re not ready to rule the country on your own. Not yet. One-” 

“When are you going to teach me then? You’ve locked me out of everything until I begged you to let me go to meetings. You would have me run around like a child forever because you don’t want to teach me,” Gavin cut him off, crossing his arms. Ryan’s face filled with annoyance in seconds.

“Will you let me talk without interrupting?” Ryan demanded. 

“Oh I’m sorry, it must suck trying to talk only to have people cut you off all the time,” Gavin replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.. 

“You’re insufferable. You need to grow up and realize things aren’t always going to go the way you want them to,” Ryan informed him, moving back down to lie down in the bed again. 

“And you need to realize that I will never ever stop fighting you. You can’t keep me under your thumb forever, Ryan! I thought you were more than just the rumors said, but you’re starting to prove otherwise!” Gavin yelled. 

“You think I wanted this?! That I wanted to marry some brat!? A fool who could barely walk five feet without tripping!” Ryan roared, sitting up quickly. Gavin flinched back, shaking his head. 

“Ryan, don’t...,” He begged, knowing where this was going. 

“I never wanted this! I didn’t want to get married! But Geoff begged me. And we’re friends. So I took you in. But, by the gods, you are the most annoying, idiotic, childish person I have ever met,” Ryan continued, running a hand through his hair and rubbing at his face. Gavin moved towards the door, smiling sadly. 

“You’re right,” Gavin agreed, voice sad and small. Ryan froze, looking over at Gavin. Realization filled the older king’s eyes. 

“Gavin-” 

“You’re right. Just like always,” Gavin went on, “I’m annoying. I’m stupid. I can’t do anything right.” 

“Wait, Gavin, I can explain-” 

“Of course you did this because of Geoff. This was just- just an obligation,” Gavin muttered, moving closer and closer to the door with each word.

“Gavin!” Ryan yelled, trying to make the younger man stop. 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin said instead, “I’m sorry I ever came here. I’m sorry I ruined your life.” Gavin rushed through the door, running down the hall. Michael’s feet followed, thumping against the stones. Gavin ran to the garden, getting lost down a trail and falling to his knees. Michael stopped a few feet away from him. 

Gavin dug his hands into the grass, feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much. He thought Ryan was different. That Ryan realized he wasn’t just some idiot. That he was smart and capable, but Gavin had been wrong. Ryan didn’t see him differently. To Ryan, Gavin was the annoyance he had to deal with to keep his allies. Gavin was never special.


End file.
